Puzzle wish
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi Mutou was a young teen who wished he could have a better life. But what if that all came true? With just the help of completing a old artifact. Puzzleshipping, yaoi. Stuff. The usual.
1. A hard life

Me: 'Now…do I say this is canon or not?'

Diao: 'Best not to say anything at all'.

Me: 'But if I don't say anything, how do I introduce the story?'

Agil: 'We can do it!'

Diao: 'Oh please no'.

Me: 'Hehe. Well I would like to say this is a canon based story…but I'm not entirely sure. I mean, what makes a canon?'

Diao: 'Lots of steel to hold Vann's in before sending her into the air'.

Me: 'Oh okay-hey!'

Agil: 'We hope you like our new story!'

Chapter 1-A hard life

Yugi stood in front of his mirror, sighing dismally as he casually played with his school jacket to make sure it looked reasonable. Yugi was fifteen, a little shorter then the most average teenager, but apart from the height difference he was as average as any other person. Though Yugi wished that everyone else in his school realised that instead of pick on him.

Yugi sighed, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before going to his bedroom door and walking glumly down the stairs-there was very little Yugi enjoyed about school. Solomon looked up when Yugi came down the stairs to the game shop; having no family members and with his parents death, Yugi had to live with his grandfather-not that he didn't like him, he adored his grandfather-though having parents sounded nice too.

Yugi turned to his grandfather, giving him a big hug and a large smile to cover up his sadness 'I'm off to school now gramps. I'll see you later'.

'Alright. Be careful' The elder called out as Yugi left the shop.

Yugi gave a last wave and smile before shutting the game shop door and walking down the street to his school. Giving a final sigh before leaving the safety of his home for another day.

* * *

Yugi came to Domino high some minutes later, floods of students washed in to the school grounds, so it was no surprise for the small teen to get pushed and squashed as he too entered the school grounds. Yugi looked around as the nearer groups of students spotted Yugi, knowing that one of them was going to approach him really soon to start and make Yugi's life hell.

'Hi Mutou' Yugi looked up as some girls approached him, then yanking at his bag and were about to take it if Yugi didn't grab onto the strap 'Is that a new bag? Let us see!'

Yugi shook his head and tried to pull his bag back from the girl as her friends laughed and giggled seeing Yugi struggle. The girl then smirked, letting go of the bag so Yugi stumbled back and landed on the ground with a loud thud. The girls laughed and walked round Yugi as the school bell rang-making sure to call him a weirdo and a poofter as they headed to class. Yugi stood up and brushed his clothes off, only to get pushed down again by some other boys as they also walked into the school.

Yugi sighed and stood up once more, brushing his clothes off again before facing the day ahead of him.

The day was much like the same as any other day, during most of the classes everyone seemed to throw small paper balls at him to get his attention, only to get called more names that sent the class into giggles. Then after the break it was Sports, so it was more then normal that the boys wanted to play dodge ball with Yugi and repeatedly threw basketballs at him-hitting him in the stomach, legs and head multiple times. And in Art, all they had to do was pin Yugi down and paint over Yugi's skin and clothes before the teacher came back, leaving Yugi to get the blame for it. Though he had to be lucky that during the school day, no one dared touch him in case the teachers caught them, so he just hoped he would be fast enough to get out of the beatings.

When the last school bell rang out Yugi was quick to pack his things away and hurried out of the school, looking around where he walked in case his acquainted bullies picked him off again. Yugi gave a sigh of relief as he walked out of the school gates, hoping he was home free, but then he ran into a familiar large body. He looked up in fear as the one of his many bullies grinned down at him.

'Going home are we?' He asked.

Yugi backed away, only to yelp when someone picked him up by the scruff. Yugi wriggled in the other bullies grips, but they simply laughed and pulled him along the street against his will.

'You know what happens if you resist Mutou' They laughed. Yugi sighed but tried all he could if it meant he could get away from the beatings.

* * *

They dragged Yugi to a secluded side street where no one else was, starting to hit the small teen. Manly around his chest and face got the most bruises, but some of his arms got hit as well as he tried to protect his body with them. After they had finished with him, they just left him lying on the ground as they rummaged through his bag, Yugi being too weak and hurt to try and stop them just curled up and let them take whatever they wanted.

'Tch. There's nothing here this time' One of the guys spat as they threw Yugi's bag to one side, taking the little money he had 'What a waste of time and space you are Mutou'.

He then kicked Yugi hard, making Yugi whimper out and retched slightly, making the guys laugh before walking off and leaving Yugi on his own. Yugi waited until he couldn't hear them before sitting up and taking deep breaths. His body ached all over, and blood ran down from his bottom lip. Yugi sighed again as he wiped his lip clean and stood up, shaking slightly under the pain but he persisted to walk, he picked up his bag and headed home. Just wishing it was right next door.

* * *

Yugi came to the game shop, going through the back door so his grandfather didn't see him in the state he was in and get worried over his grandson-Yugi didn't want to be much of a nuisance to him. He headed upstairs quietly, leaving his school bag outside the bathroom door as he locked himself in and went to treat his bruises. He got out the bottle of arnica and started to apply it to his fresh bruises, hissing in pain when he touched them. Once he got his bruises sorted, he looked down at his dirt and paint stained school clothes, he gave an annoyed sigh and stripped down so he stood in his boxers. He threw his dirtied clothes in the hamper and opened the bathroom door, taken back when he saw his grandfather standing outside the bathroom door.

'Yugi, what's all this?' Solomon held Yugi's face, getting a small hiss when he accidentally touched on a bruise 'What happened? Where are your clothes?'

'In…the washing basket' Yugi replied, getting out of the elders hands and rubbing his arm 'I-I tripped…and I got really dirty…so…it's nothing…'

'Oh, okay then' Solomon sighed and smiled 'As long as you're alright'.

Yugi nodded and slipped past his grandfather, ducking into his room as quickly as he could. Solomon hummed and walked into the bathroom, taking out Yugi's school clothes and seeing them covered in dirt and paint. He sighed and shook his head as he put the clothes back in the hamper.

'Oh Yugi…'

* * *

Yugi sat in his room, getting changed into some casual clothes as he filtered through his duel monster cards, letting the tears roll down his face and drip onto his bed sheets and the cards. He wiped his eyes then wiped the tears away on his cards with his sleeve.

'Sorry' Yugi mumbled to them, giving a small smile as he went through them again. He gave a depressing sigh as he hugged them close 'I wish you were real…I wish you were all my friends…no one would beat me up and pick on me…you'd protect me…I want real friends…so much…'

Yugi hugged them some more, tipping to one side as he cried once more, wishing with all his heart that he could have at least one friend in the whole world.

******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'What a depressing way to start the story'.

Diao: 'It certainly is'.

Me: 'Well! I'm sure something good is bound to happen!'

Diao: 'What a way to spoil the plot'.

Me: 'How do you know I'm not lying?'

Diao: 'Because…I…damn you!'

Me: 'Ha ha!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The millennium puzzle

Me: 'Yes, I have some interesting responses'.

Diao: 'And what are you going to do about them?'

Me: 'Hopefully make them confused'.

Diao: 'Why do your readers let you do that?'

Chapter 2-The millennium puzzle

Yugi was glad that the next day was the weekend, though he had to work in the game shop with his grandfather, he was glad he didn't have to go to school and face the others. Solomon tended the register while Yugi had the broom and cleaned the floors, he still had the bruises from the previous day, though he was glad they only dully ached after a nights sleep.

Yugi looked up when the game shop door opened, giving a small smile when Arthur-Yugi's grandfathers old friend-walked in with a large box under his arm. Solomon smiled and stood up from his stool to go greet his friend.

'Arthur. Good of you to come' Solomon said as he patted Arthur's back.

'Well you know I always pop around whenever I can' He chuckled and turned to Yugi 'Hello Yugi. That's a good old shiner you have'.

'Oh…umm…' Yugi put his hand over his bruised cheek before turning away 'I just…fell over is all…' Yugi lied.

'Quite. Rebecca sends her love by the way'.

Yugi nodded and blushed slightly as well 'Tell her I said hi back'.

'Will do' Arthur turned to Solomon and held the box out 'Well, you know there's more antique auctions coming soon, just clearing some things out and wanted your advice'.

'Oh Arthur' Solomon shook his head as he went back round the counter 'Won't you ever make your mind up on your own?'

'You should know me by now' Arthur joked as he set the box on the counter.

Solomon pulled the box closer and rummaged through it, Yugi glanced over at the box half interested as he continued to sweep. Solomon pulled out odd objects, giving a small smile as they reminded him of good times. The he frowned as he took out a gold box with hieroglyphs covering it.

'You're getting rid of this?' Solomon asked as he lifted up the lid slightly 'I thought you wanted to solve it'.

'I can't' Arthur replied 'Even Rebecca can't solve it, and she's talented. I don't think it was ever meant to be solved Solomon'.

Yugi crept closer while the elders talked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the gold box. Solomon sighed and put the lid back on it, pushing it to the side and closer to Yugi.

'Well I guess if you want to' Solomon muttered, then going through the box again.

Yugi pulled the gold box closer, lifting the lid up and looking inside-half expecting something to leap out at him-but yet it was just many odd shaped gold pieces. Yugi blinked and picked up two pieces from them and observed them closer, seeing the patterns carved onto the pieces and the curves and corners they had in them. Not like most antiques Yugi had seen before.

'What is this?' Yugi asked as he put the two pieces together, only to find out they didn't fit.

Arthur turned to Yugi 'I think it was supposed to be a puzzle. But since no one I know has solved it, it was most likely never meant to fit, a trick or something to deceive people from money'.

'Oh…' Yugi bit his lip and rummaged around the gold box to try and find another piece.

The two elders continued to talk with each other, leaving Yugi with his curiosity as he rummaged through the box and took another piece when his fingers touched and caressed it a little before taking it out, he then turned to the piece in his hand and slipped them together, surprised that they actually fitted together and gave a small smile as he went to find the next piece.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at his grandfather as he and Arthur walked up the stairs to the house 'Do you want to take a break? Tea or something?'

Yugi shook his head with a smile 'No. I'm going to stay down here for a while grandpa'.

'Okay then' Solomon then left the teen on his own in the shop.

Yugi moved round the counter and sat on the stool before turning back to the box and put the pieces together, giving satisfied smiles when the pieces fitted together. He bit his lip as he tipped the box upside down so all the pieces scattered across the counter and he could see them more properly as he continued to build the puzzle.

* * *

It was coming to evening Yugi was still sat in the game shop and still putting the pieces together, though he had made a great improvement; he had managed to create the top of the puzzle and the end of it, now he was currently building the middle part and then he would be finished.

'I say' Yugi jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Solomon and Arthur standing behind Yugi 'You've almost completed it' Arthur said in amazement.

'What? Oh…' Yugi looked down at the few pieces left on the counter 'I was…bored…' Yugi mumbled as he fitted two more pieces together.

Arthur walked round and picked up the top of the puzzle, examining it carefully as the teen played around with some other bits.

'I've never been able to do this since I discovered it many years ago…' He muttered then turning to Yugi 'How did you figure it out?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders as another two pieces slipped into place 'Just…felt the edges and placed them together' Yugi replied, rather shyly that he was the first person to get this right.

'I told you he's bright' Solomon said as he put his hands on Yugi's shoulders 'Takes right after me'.

Yugi fought back the smirk as he rolled his eyes and carried on putting the pieces together. Arthur turned to Yugi.

'You can keep that if you like' He offered.

Yugi looked up at Arthur, a smile on his face as he nodded 'Oh yes please. Thank you Mr. Hawkins'.

'It's no problem. I'd like to see it after it's done, I wonder what shape it is'.

'I will! Thank you!'

Arthur chuckled and said his goodbyes to Solomon before leaving, Solomon went to shut the game shop door and walked back to Yugi, picking up the gold box and collecting the pieces.

'Come on Yugi, you need to eat some time' Solomon said.

Yugi looked up and nodded, taking the box and collecting the parts and carrying them up to his room. He left them there while he helped his grandfather cook the dinner, they then ate it and had a small friendly chat before Yugi headed upstairs to his room and got changed for bed.

He did the last few buttons on his pyjama top, glancing over to his desk where the puzzle sat. A grin crept on his face as he turned his bedroom light off and groped to his desk and turn the small lamp on. He sat down and started to put the pieces together again, he carried on late into the night trying to put it together, he heard his grandfather go to bed some hours before and his eyes were getting heavy with sleep, but he was determined to finish it off.

Soon he came to the last piece, he picked it up and gave a tired frown at the eye on the piece, staring back at the gold carving before slipping it into the only remaining hole and giving a small smile; the puzzle sat complete in his hands. Yugi rubbed his eyes and put the puzzle on his desk, then resting his head on his arms as he stared at the puzzle and the eye carved into it.

'I did it…' Yugi mumbled softly to himself 'Grandpa will be pleased…'

Yugi gave a small yawn and closed his eyes before falling asleep slumped over his desk, Yugi mumbled some things to himself in his sleep and nuzzled into his arms. Then someone slipped their arms around Yugi, gently picking him up from the chair and carrying him over to his bed. Yugi gave a small sigh and snuggled in the persons arms before he touched the bed and the covers were pulled over him, Yugi turned over and pulled the covers over him more.

'Thanks grandpa…' Yugi said sluggishly before falling asleep in his bed and not questioning the person in his room.

********************************End of chapter 2****************************

Me: 'Hmm…so who was the mysterious person? Is this person a good or a bad person?'

Diao: 'Considering you made them put Yugi in bed. Good'.

Me: '…I didn't think of that'.

Diao: 'No you didn't'.

Me: 'Ah shut up!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Stranger

Me: 'Don't say it Diao'.

Diao: 'Addict'.

Me: 'I am not! I just want this to build a bit of beef!'

Diao: 'Sure Vann. Sure'.

Chapter 3-Stranger

There was banging. Lots of it.

Yugi groaned and pulled his covers over his head before curling up under his duvet for more sleep.

'Yugi! Time to wake up!' Solomon called out, then walking down the stairs to leave the teen to wake up on his own.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes, seeing he was in his bed. Yugi sat up fast and looked around, confused on how he got to his bed.

'Man…I must've been really tired' Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes 'I can't remember a thing…'

Yugi slipped out of bed, giving a yawn as he stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled off his pyjamas and put on some fresh clothes, he then smiled and turned to his desk, seeing the millennium puzzle sitting there. He walked over to it and picked it up in his hands, observing the lines where the pieces fitted together. He sat down in his chair and opened his drawer, taking out some string and started to tie it around the puzzle, then tying a knot so it became a necklace. Yugi slipped it over his head and closed his drawer again-surprised at how light it was when he thought it would be heavy.

Yugi then headed out of his room and down the stairs with a spring. He looked into the kitchen, seeing his grandfather sat at the table with his coffee and toast, Yugi grinned and stood at the door.

'Morning grandpa' Yugi said.

Solomon looked 'Morning Yugi' He then turned to his coffee again before staring back at Yugi and spotting the millennium puzzle 'Y-You completed it!'

Yugi giggled and nodded, slipping it off his head and holding it out to his grandfather 'And look, it makes a good necklace as well!'

Solomon took the pyramid as Yugi got himself some cereal to eat, he turned it over in his hands in a close observation, then rubbing his head as Yugi sat opposite the elder.

'How did you do it?' Solomon asked.

'Well…' Yugi took the puzzle back and slipped it over his head 'I took one piece, then put it against another piece-'

'Not like that Yugi' Solomon rolled his eyes 'I've tried it. Arthur tried it. Even his granddaughter who's a child genius tried it! And you complete it over night?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he ate some of his cereal 'Maybe I was destined to it. Like in the stories'.

Solomon nodded 'Quite. Maybe it can help you with your chores today'.

Yugi groaned and nodded dismally, knowing he couldn't escape from work when his grandfather gave it to him.

* * *

Yugi's chores were like most of normal teenagers chores; having to wash the dishes, tidying his bedroom, vacuuming most of the rooms, taking out the trash for the next day, etc. Yugi was glad he had inherited a sense of tidiness-even though his room looked untidy on occasions, he never let it turn into a trash pile. And he enjoyed cleaning, so he had no quarrels with doing a little Sunday cleaning, just as long he didn't trip and break something.

Yugi started with the dishes, rolling his sleeves up and started to wash them in the sink. He had turned on the radio so he could sing a little and swing his hips to the music. Then when he was finished with the dishes he turned to the bins and took the trash out. He then got the vacuum cleaner and turned to the living room first, humming a small tune to himself until he stopped and turned the vacuum cleaner off. He looked around; there was an eerie silence that made the teen go still and listen carefully, like there was another presence in the house.

'Grandpa?' Yugi called out, though when hearing no answer went in search. He came to the hallway, looking around but not seeing his grandfather anywhere 'Grandpa?' Yugi then left and looked up the stairs, wondering if he had gone upstairs. Yugi climbed up each step slowly, hearing it creak a little under his weight as he journeyed up. When he reached up to the top, he looked around 'Grandpa?' He called out again, getting no answer. He could still feel the presence, so he was sure that someone was there, a shiver went up Yugi's back as he looked around.

'Yugi?' Yugi jumped and turned as his grandfather climbed up the stairs behind him.

'Oh…there you are' Yugi gave a small smile.

'Something wrong?' Solomon asked 'I heard you calling for me'.

'I just…you wasn't…up here before then?'

Solomon shook his head 'No. Why?'

'Err…' Yugi looked around again before shaking his head, not being able to feel that presence 'Nothing…sorry'.

'Okay then' Solomon turned to go back down to the game shop.

Yugi looked around once more, biting his lip before going down the stairs and returning to the living room, wondering if someone was really there or if he was losing his mind.

* * *

When it came to the night again, Yugi cooked the dinner for his grandfather again before serving it up and enjoying the meal with Solomon. Yugi headed up to his room as he was tired out from all his work, he gave a yawn as he opened the bedroom door and walked in, turning to his wardrobe and pulling put some pyjamas.

'What a day' Yugi mumbled as he pulled his shirt off 'I'm so tired…and I didn't even do much…'

'That would be my fault'.

Yugi tensed up hearing another voice, he slowly turned around, then backing up against his wardrobe when he saw another person sitting on his bed. He didn't look that older then Yugi himself, but Yugi didn't want to take any chances with the stranger.

'W-Who a-are you?' Yugi stuttered, then wondering why he was asking a stranger his name.

The male stood up, then walking closer to Yugi, stopping when the smaller teen twitched as he stood up 'Are you afraid of me?'

'Yes!' Yugi cried as he sunk to the floor 'P-Please! D-Don't hurt me!'

The male tipped his head to the side 'Hurt you? Why would I do that?'

Yugi looked around for something to protect himself with, seeing the old baseball bat in his wardrobe. Deciding to act on the sudden thought, he reached inside and grabbed the bat and stood up, swinging at the man. But he simply disappeared and Yugi stumbled before hitting the floor with a thud. The teen groaned and rubbed his arm where he had landed on it.

'You don't need to worry about me little one' Yugi looked up, seeing the man standing by him and picking up the bat 'I won't hurt you'.

Yugi sat up, seeing how bad it looked; a complete stranger holding a weapon, how could it not look like he was going to hurt Yugi. Yugi cried heavily and put his head in his hands before screaming 'GRANDPA!'

It was a few moments before the bedroom door opened and he heard his grandfather walking over to him.

'Yugi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?' Solomon asked.

Yugi took his hands away, then blinking in surprise when there was only those two in the room. Yugi looked down, seeing his bat by his side and then up to the elders worried face as he waited for some answers.

'T-There was a man!' Yugi said, looking around frantically 'A-And h-he was…s-saying things…'

'What man?' Solomon asked, looking around 'I can't see anyone'.

'H-H must've gone out of the window!'

Solomon got up, then pushing on the window 'It's locked Yugi'.

Yugi blinked and shook his head, then stood up 'No! I-I saw a man! I did! I really did!'

'It's okay Yugi' Solomon held Yugi's shoulders and dried his tears 'Perhaps you're just tired'.

Yugi looked at Solomon, then nodding 'Yeah…m-maybe'.

Solomon gently sat Yugi on his bed 'Get some sleep then. I'm sure you'll be fine in the morning'.

Yugi nodded, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Solomon 'S-Sorry grandpa'.

'It's okay Yugi. Sleep tight'.

Yugi nodded as Solomon walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Yugi took a few deep breaths before picking up his bat and putting it back, then finishing getting changed and slipping into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

After a few hours, Yugi heard someone talking. He groaned and turned over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

'Go away grandpa' Yugi mumbled.

'I'm not that old' The person chuckled.

Yugi's eyes snapped open before he sat up and gasped as the male sat on his bed. _His _bed. Yugi was about to scream for his grandfather again, but the male foresaw this and put his hand over Yugi's mouth, muffling and finally silencing the teen.

'Please, don't scream' The male hushed.

Yugi closed his eyes and let tears run free from his eyes, hoping there was some other way he could escape from it. The male took his hand away from Yugi's mouth, then stroking his fingers over Yugi's cheeks to wipe away the tears.

'Why do you cry so much?' He asked with a small smile 'Are you constantly leaking so much?'

'P-Please…d-don't hu-hurt me' Yugi stuttered pathetically.

'Is that what you think?' The male shook his head in disappointment 'I mean no harm to you young one. Honest'.

Yugi looked up at his crimson eyes, surprised that he assured his fear of being hurt. Yugi bit his lip then as he thought.

'H-How c-can I…trust you?' Yugi stuttered, though sounding more confident then before.

He smiled 'I haven't hurt you yet. If I truly wanted to cause you bodily harm, I would've done it by now. Makes sense'.

Yugi stared at him, then giving a nod in defeat; he did make a good point, no way anyone would wait so long to harm a teenager-let alone come back and try again. The male finished wiping Yugi's tears away when he managed to stop crying, then cupping his chin so Yugi looked directly at his crimson eyes, getting a small blush from the teen at how beautiful they were.

'Calm now?' He asked.

'Oh…umm…kinda' Yugi asked, then taking his hand away and shaking his head 'E-Even if you're not going to hurt me, you're trespassing!' Yugi gave him a scolding frown like his grandfather used on the teen 'S-So you better have a good reason in being in _my _room or _I'll _kick you out'.

The man couldn't hold back the small grin on his face, like he was amused at Yugi trying to make him intimidated, only making Yugi frown some more.

'Well? Go on!' Yugi persisted.

'Sorry' He gave a light chuckle 'You're very cute when you act big'.

Yugi huffed though couldn't hide the pink colour on his cheeks 'I'm not acting! I mean it! I can kick your ass out of that window in seconds! So who are you?'

The male stood up, making Yugi flinch at his movements. The male simply stood by his bed and gave a bow to the teen.

'My name is Yami' He introduced 'And from now on I am your servant'.

Yugi blinked confused at Yami, blushing some more 'S-Servant?' Yugi repeated shocked.

Yami looked up and nodded 'That's right'.

Yugi pulled the covers closer before looking away and giving the wall a confused frown "What the hell is going on?"

*****************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'I think everyone is thinking that!'

Diao: 'I'm not'.

Me: 'You never do Diao. You never get into the swing of things. So yes, we've met Yami, but what is this servant thing? Hmm…'

Diao: 'Sure it is Vann'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Yugi's lifetime servant

Me: 'Murderous stuff'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Nothing!'

Diao: '…You're scary at times'.

Chapter 4-Yugi's lifetime servant

Yugi came down to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the bottle of milk, not caring if he was going to have to buy some more, he just needed something to drink and to think over.

"Okay, right" Yugi quickly checked that Yami hadn't followed him down and carried on drinking "What the hell does this guy mean he's my servant? Did Grandpa sign me on a game show or something? It's not funny! No, grandpa isn't cruel like that…what if…he may not want to hurt me like he thinks it…what if he's a pervert?" Yugi choked a little on the milk at that thought "H-He may not see it as hurting me! B-But it is! But…if he wanted to…rape me…wouldn't he have done it? Not to mention letting me come down to the kitchen where I could escape…" Yugi hummed and put the milk back, then turning to a drawer and taking a knife out "Okay, I'll ask him questions and get rid of him, but anything funny, this is going straight in his eye!"

Yugi walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs, looking down at the knife in his hands "That sounds mean…maybe just the arm…then I won't get in too much trouble…"

Yugi quietly returned to his room, hiding the knife behind his back as he shut the door behind himself. Yami was standing at his desk, picking up the smaller objects and looking them over curiously, Yugi took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Yami looked up and smiled.

'Better now?' Yami asked politely.

Yugi nodded, then quickly shook his head 'I-I want to ask you a few things'.

'Of course, you must be confused' Yami then pulled out the chair from the desk 'Please, sit'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow "He's asking me to sit in my own home?" Yugi shook his head 'No. You sit there'.

'But where will you sit?'

'Umm…on my bed' Yugi sidled round Yami so he didn't see the knife and sat down on the bed 'See?'

'Very well' Yami sat down on the chair, facing Yugi and crossing his legs as he played with his clothes 'You may ask me all the questions in the world master'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour but kept his act together 'Y-You're name, is it really Yami?'

'Yes' Yami replied.

'How can I trust you? Do you have an identity on you? Like a drivers license or something?'

Yami tilted his head 'Drivers license? I'm not sure what that is'.

'You don't have a car?'

Yami stared at the teen before chuckling 'Ah, you seem to have gotten me confused with your kind'.

Yugi blinked confused 'Huh?'

Yami chuckled more 'No, I can not prove my name and face, you must take my word on it'.

'Right…well…how did you get into my room then?'

'The same way as last time'.

'But…my window has been locked…'

Yami shook his head 'No, not via your window master-'

'My name is Yugi' Yugi corrected, feeling insecure at his new nickname.

'From the puzzle'.

Yugi's mind went blank that moment 'Puzzle? What puzzle?'

Yami smiled and turned to the desk, picking up Yugi's millennium puzzle and holding it in his hands 'This puzzle'.

Yugi looked down at it, then back to Yami 'Okay, you do realise that it's just a necklace right?'

'I know it's appearance, but do you know why it was made? It's purpose'.

Yugi frowned 'Do you like…suffer from a mental illness or something?'

Yami laughed and put the puzzle back 'If you are asking if I'm crazy, then my answer is no'.

'But…you just said you believed you came from a old necklace!'

'Not believed, I know of it'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Okay, this may be bad to you, but there is no way you could. I mean…look! You're twice as big as it!'

Yami chuckled, then standing up and walking to Yugi and cupping his chin 'Or maybe you don't want to admit I'm right'.

Yugi glared at Yami 'You stupid-!' Yugi then lunged at Yami, forgetting he had the knife in his hands before stabbing Yami. He gasped, but then blinked that Yami had disappeared again, he looked around confused and worried before seeing him appear sitting on his desk.

'You should know that knifes are dangerous' Yami warned as he turned to Yugi.

Yugi paled 'H-H-How d-did you…d-do that?'

'What? This?' Yami disappeared again, making Yugi look around for him. Yami appeared behind Yugi and took the knife out of his hands 'A matter of patience and time'.

Yugi squeaked and moved away from Yami 'A-Are you a…g-g-ghost?'

'Well…I guess I am in a way…' Yami said distantly.

'Eep!' Yugi moved back to the end of the bed 'I hate ghosts! T-They scare me!'

Yami smiled, crawling closer to the teen and reaching out to hold his face, Yugi cringed at the touch but was forced to look Yami in the eyes.

'You don't need to fear me. I won't hurt you'

'Why not?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Firstly I have no reason to hurt you. And secondly, I wouldn't want to hurt my master'.

Yugi frowned 'A-About this servant thing…w-what do you mean by it exactly?'

Yami smiled and took his hands away from Yugi's face 'I'm not exactly a ghost, because I'm a wishing spirit'.

Yugi blinked madly 'What's a wishing spirit?'

'A spirit that grants wishes' Yami replied.

"No duh" Yugi thought 'S-So…like a genie then?'

Yami tilted his head 'What's this genie?'

'W-Well…in this story, it's this magical person who grants this peasant three wishes, a-and he wants to be set free…so…are you like that? T-They also have a lamp. It's where they live'.

Yami stared at Yugi plainly, Yugi wasn't sure why but he started getting nervous at the blank stare.

'That is possibly the most pathetic thing I've ever heard' Yami finally said.

Yugi frowned 'S-So…how are you different?'

'Firstly, no peasant can touch me' Yami described as he crossed his arms 'Honestly, could you imagine if all the peasants in the world handled a wishing spirit? It would be impossible to believe. Secondly, three wishes is never enough. A master has many more needs then three whimsical ones. And also, they want to be free? That shows they aren't very good at what they do, one would stay with their master until the end of time, not wish to leave their duty. You're so called genies are useless in my view'.

Yugi sighed 'I figured so' Yugi bit his lip and pulled his legs up 'S-So…I-I'm your master?'

'Of course'.

Yugi hugged his legs 'Well…why me? W-What did I do?'

'Completed the puzzle' Yami explained with a smile 'No one couldn't have done it expect for that special person, which was you'.

'Why me? I-I'm not special'.

'But you are, very much'.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away to hide it from Yami 'The more I talk to you, the more you sound like a pervert'.

Yami chuckled and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed 'I'm just telling you the truth'.

'I know' Yugi relaxed a little more 'S-So…if you're a wishing thingy…you can make any wish I want come true?'

'Of course'.

'How can I trust you?'

Yami chuckled 'Why don't you ask for something?'

Yugi thought for a minute before thinking of something 'I wish…for a hamburger'.

Yami blinked a few times 'A hamburger?'

'You know what one is…right? So I wish for a hamburger'.

Yami smiled 'If that's what you wish for' Yami held his hand out and with a small pop noise a burger landed in his hand. He looked at it before handing it to Yugi 'Is this what you wanted?'

Yugi's mouth dropped open but he nodded in response, he took the burger off him, checking it carefully before taking a small bite out of it. His face brightened and ate more of it.

'It's delicious!' Yugi exclaimed as he quickly finished it off 'Where did it come from though?'

Yami smiled, then ruffled Yugi's hair 'You're looking quite tired master'.

Yugi frowned 'I'm not…' Yugi stopped to give a yawn '…Tired…' Yugi glanced towards his clock 'Oh man…two in the morning…I have school tomorrow…'

'Perhaps you should rest then master, allow me' Yami held Yugi close as he pulled back the covers and laid the teen down. Yugi didn't really want to argue, his sudden exhaustion made him crave for his bed, Yugi watched as Yami stood up and tucked the small teen in. Though Yugi didn't really want to admit it; he quite liked being pampered by someone else.

'Yami…' Yugi said before yawning again.

'Yes master?'

'Don't call me master…' Yugi closed his eyes and pulled his covers closer around him 'My name is Yugi…'

Yami smiled and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'Very well, Yugi'.

Yugi sighed 'And…get out of my room…'

Yami chuckled 'Certainly'.

Yugi turned over in his bed and curled up 'I don't want…no pervert…watching me sleep…' Yugi mumbled, though not receiving a response from Yami, he drifted off to sleep on his own.

********************************End of chapter 4****************************

Me: 'Yes! A wishing spirit!'

Diao: 'Something you stole and changed it's name to eh?'

Me: 'No! I only made the connection to the genie after I thought about it! I swear on my life! I will kill you Diao!'

Diao: 'What the hell did I do?'

Me: 'Super Vann mode!'

Diao: '…what?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Yami goes to school

Me: 'Now, what can possibly happen now?'

Diao: 'I do wonder'.

Me: 'Yes, because I steal the notes!'

Chapter 5-Yami goes to school

Yugi groaned when he heard a familiar banging on his door, turning over in his bed and curling up for more sleep.

'Yugi! Time for school!' His grandfather called out 'Hurry up! Or you'll be late!'

'I don't want to go…' Yugi mumbled as he hid under his covers, hearing his grandfather walk down the stairs 'They can go without me…Yami?'

Yugi sat up in his bed, remembering the previous night and looking around his room, only to find it empty and no other person. Yugi sighed and slipped out of his bed, giving a yawn and stretched his arms in the air.

"Must've dreamt it or something" Yugi thought as he stood up and took out his school clothes.

After getting changed and pulling his jacket on, he turned to the puzzle that sat on his desk, a feeling of worry went through him in case Yami would be back. But he shook it off and picked the necklace up "It was just a dream" He slipped the necklace on and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

He headed to the kitchen as he gave another yawn, getting himself some cereal before sitting down at the table and began eating it.

'We seem to be low on milk' Solomon commented, then turning to the teen 'Do you think you can pick some more up on your way back from school?'

'Sure gramps' Yugi ate some more cereal and played with it "Running out of milk…is it possible then Yami does exist?"

_'Of course'._

Yugi squeaked and dropped his spoon, making his grandfather look up 'You alright Yugi?'

'F-Fine' Yugi stuttered and stood up 'I-I just remembered I haven't packed yet…I'll be right back'.

Yugi then hurried out of the kitchen, jogging up the stairs and flinging himself in his room where he shut the door behind him, he leaned against the door and held the gold pyramid in his hands.

'What the hell was that?' Yugi spoke aloud.

_'Sorry, did I scare you?'_

Yugi tensed up again, looking deeper at it 'Y-Yami?' He asked quietly.

_'Yes Yugi?'_

Yugi shook his head, putting his hands over his ears and sinking to the floor 'Great. I can hear voices as well!'

_'It must seem confusing to you'_ Yami's voice said sympathetically_ 'Let me explain-'_

'Shut up!'

_'Understood'._

Yugi sat curled up by his door as he tried hard to think of a rational explanation.

'I'm not going crazy…' Yugi whispered to himself.

_'Would you like me to explain?' _Yami's voice popped up again '_You are not going crazy, I assure you that'._

Yugi took his hands away and stared at a spot on his floor 'So…you can hear me?'

_'Yes. You see we have a mental connection between one another. When you put the necklace on, it opens the link and allows us to communicate through our mental link'._

'Oh…so…if I took it off…' Yugi slipped the necklace off and stared at it 'I won't be able to hear you?' There was silence so after a few moments Yugi slipped the necklace back on.

_'See my point'._

Yugi nodded 'So…I can talk to you?'

_'Yes. You don't even have to open your mouth, if you think I will be able to hear you'._

Yugi frowned "So…like this?"

_'They don't call it a mental connection for no reason'._

"True…" Yugi gave a sigh "Just…try not to jump me like that again".

_'Yes. I will try'._

Yugi stood up, then frowned "Wait, why am I being nice to you?"

_'I'm sorry…I didn't realise you wanted to be mean to me. My apologies'._

"What? No, I don't mean it like that" Yugi sighed "I just…you don't meet to many guys who pop out of necklaces and say they're wishing spirits is all".

_'I see. So you're sceptic of me?'_

"Something like that…"

_'I understand'._

Yugi bit his lip "Please…don't be upset…It's just…I don't meet a lot of nice guys like you".

_'It is alright Yugi. I understand where you are coming from. I'll make sure to not push you too far'._

Yugi sighed but smiled "Yami's so nice…perhaps he isn't so bad after all".

_'Yugi, I can still read your thoughts. Even when you're not talking to me'._

Yugi crimsoned heavily, turning to grab his school bag and hide his shame "Please forget what I said".

_'Will do'._

Yugi collected the rest of his things, then saying goodbye to his grandfather and leaving the game shop. Yugi sighed and looked around the surroundings as he walked down the street, wondering what the day had in store for him.

_'If I may'_ Yami's voice appeared again _'Where is it you are going Yugi?'_

"School" Yugi replied in his mind "Do you…know what school is? Did you ever go to school?"

There was a few moments of silence_ 'I'm sorry, I can't answer that'._

"Huh? Why not?"

_'I can't remember that type of thing'._

"Oh…well I'll ask you at a better time then".

* * *

A few minutes later they came to Yugi's school, Yugi stood at a corner of a street and watched the other teens push their way forcefully into the school. Yugi sighed and waited for it to ease slightly.

"Why do they even get into school so quickly and then complain?" Yugi thought.

_'Hmm?'_

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking to myself. You see…all the other students at my school, well they rush in, and then they complain about it. I can see no sense in it".

_'You may feel comfort as I agree with you'._

Yugi giggled and then gave another sigh "Though I don't really want to go yet, if I don't hurry up I'll be late for lessons".

_'I see, and this is bad?'_

"Yeah. If I'm late for my lessons then it'll affect my performance, and then I might not get so good grades".

_'And that is also bad?'_

"Yeah…grades help me get jobs later on in life".

_'I see…that sounds rather complex'._

"It does, doesn't it?" Yugi then gasped and pressed himself against the wall "I just had a awesome thought!"

_'Awesome Yugi?'_

"You can do any wish I want, right?"

_'Your word is my command'._

"Then…is it possible for you to go to school instead of me?"

_'Oh?'_

"You'll love it, you're probably smarter then I am so you'll find it easy. Please?"

_'You do not need to beg'_ Yami chuckled _'I will do it. How though might not do you so well…'_

Yugi blinked "Huh? What do you mean?"

_'Do you understand what possession is Yugi?'_

Yugi gave a nod "Yeah…it's like when in films, when this ghost took over this woman to kill her husband and chop him into tiny pieces".

Yami gave another chuckle _'You're on the right track. With your permission, I will be able to possess you and go to your school in your place, yet you wouldn't have left, does that sound good?'_

Yugi hummed "Will it hurt?"

_'You will feel a slight sense of depersonalization' _Yami answered, making Yugi frown-not quite understanding the large word _'It would take some time getting used to, but other then that, you will feel fine'._

"Y-You sure I'll be fine. I-I mean…I'll come back right?"

_'Of course. Whenever you feel like it'._

Yugi sighed and looked round the corner again, biting his lip "Should I…or shouldn't I…?"

* * *

All the other students pushed into the small gate, managing to pop out into the school grounds. A girl tried to get into the crowd, but someone elbowed her in the stomach and she landed on the floor.

'Ow…' She hissed 'Watch where you're going assholes!'

She then looked to her side, seeing a hand being offered to her. She blinked but looked up, seeing Yami offering his hand to her, though to the girl it only looked like Yugi but looking different today. She gladly took his hand so he pulled her up from the ground.

'Thanks'.

Yami gave a small smile and turned to the gates again, everyone looked up when Yami walked towards them, moving out of the way so he walked into the school grounds with ease.

_'Awesome Yami!' _Yugi praised, giving a small giggle _'They moved for you! They've never done that before!'_

Yami chuckled and put his hands in his pockets "You just need to show authority with some people".

_'I'll remember that. Oh Yami, you turn right here'._

Yami walked into the building and looked around before turning right and going right. It was odd for the teen; he could still see like he used to, he could still feel like he used to, even smell like he used to. And yet there was no sense in his body to make him move, like his muscles and bones detached themselves from Yugi and ignored him. But Yugi didn't mind, it was a terrifying yet thrilling experience for him, and as long as he told Yami what to do he was sure he could pass this day off.

Yami looked at the doors, stopping at some so he could read at the signs and frown in confusion.

_'Oh Yami, here's my class' _Yugi spoke up, seeing his classroom door.

Yami stopped at the door, reading the class sign before letting himself in. There was a few students already there, a group of girls and a few small groups of boys messing around. Yami looked around as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

_'My seat's there' _Yugi said, then remembering he couldn't point or hint_ 'The second to last one by the window'._

Yami looked at the seat in question, then walking over to it he slipped his bag off and sat down in his chair, he looked around the class quickly before looking out of the window and seeing the town from it. He smiled slightly.

"Nice view" Yami chuckled.

_'Yeah…I always like staring out of it, especially on a bad day. It's like…calming, you know what I mean?'_

"Yes. I think I do" Yami sighed and crossed his legs casually "So, what happens from now on?"

_'Well…you just have to wait for the teacher to arrive and then lessons begin'._

"And while you wait?"

_'Umm…people talk to their friends…'_

"I see. Who are your friends Yugi?"

Yugi stayed silent. Yami asked him a question that was far too embarrassing for the teen, having no friends at his age was not normal. And now, the only other person he knew of other then his grandfather, was asking who his friends were.

"Yugi?"

'Yugi?'

The real voice made both of them jump, Yami turned and saw a group of girls surrounding him, making dread go through Yugi if he could feel it.

_'Oh please no, not them for Yami'._

Yami watched as the girls claimed the seats around Yami's desk, he looked at each of them, sensing Yugi's unease he just smiled at them.

'Something I can help you with?' Yami asked politely.

The girl sitting in front of him leaned closer, making Yami look at her confused 'Has something changed?'

'What do you mean by change?' Yami questioned.

'Like…your hair?'

Yami shook his head 'Same as always'.

'Your clothes then' Another girl suggested.

Yami shook his head 'Same uniform'.

'What is it then?' Another girl whined 'You're different today, but we can't figure it out'.

Yami smiled at them 'Nothing's change. I just feel happy and confident. That's all'.

The girls stared at him, then giving dreamy smiles back 'Say Yugi, did you know you can be quite cute when you smile?' One girl flirted.

'Oh?' Yami smiled some more 'Thank you very much'.

The girls sighed and was about to talk to Yami some more, but then the teacher came in so everyone took their seats. Yami sat up properly and answered when Yugi's name was called out, Yugi was just dumbfounded; for the first time in his life, a group of girls was actually interested in him.

_'Wow…'_

Yami smiled "Something wrong Yugi? Did I say something wrong?"

_'You got girls to talk to you! I-I mean me…'_

"Is that an accomplishment of some sort?"

_'To me it is! No one talks to me! W-Well…girls anyway…a-and that's only when they want to be mean…but to actually have girls liking me! Wow!'_

Yami chuckled quietly so no one else heard "Like what I'm doing so far?"

_'Yes! Oh please Yami, can you do the whole day? You'll fit right in I'm sure!'_

"Your wish is my command".

_'Yay!'_ Yugi giggled to himself _'I'm sure by the end of the day, Yami will make me the most popular and attractive guy in the whole school! I can't wait when-'_

"Yugi. We can share thoughts remember".

Yugi didn't say anything else for a while, remaining silent in his embarrassment.

*******************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'We'll see how the rest of the school day goes in the next chapter!'

Diao: 'I don't think this is canon anymore Vann'.

Me: 'True…ah well. It's still a good story'.

Diao: 'Oh my god, you're admitting that?'

Me: 'Heh. No'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Average day

Me: 'Schools out, for Yugi'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Schools out, for Yugi'.

Diao: 'Stop singing'.

Chapter 6-Average day

Yugi watched as Yami wrote in his maths book, answering a much harder question then Yugi could do, and yet making it look easy as he smiled and wrote down the answer.

'_Yami…you're so smart!' _Yugi praised _'I wish I was as smart as you were'._

Yami smiled and did another equation quickly "It's all about practice Yugi. I'm sure if you did more of this you'd get the hang of it".

Yugi thought about it, wondering if it was worth it-using his spare time to learn mathematics and become as smart as Yami, but in the end he figured it wouldn't sink in and would be a waste of time. Then the bell rang, Yami finished off the question he was on before packing Yugi's belongings away and joining the other students who left the classroom, Yami stood aside so he didn't get in anyone's way when he came out in the corridor.

"Where to now Yugi?"

'_Oh…it's art next. You'll have to go to the other side of the building to reach that class…err…to your right I guess'._

"Understood" Yami turned and then started to walk to his right, people moving out of his way as they weren't too sure about this new Yugi in their school. But Yugi didn't mind, as far as he was concerned, this was the best day of his life.

Yami soon came to the art room, being directed by Yugi for which room to go in. After sitting down at Yugi seat and being registered, they were allowed to do their work. Yami had Yugi's sketchpad in his bag, so took it out and skimmed through it, looking at the pictures Yugi drew with a smile.

"Did you draw these Yugi?" Yami asked as he turned the page over.

'_Yeah…I know, they aren't really good…' _Yugi said, rather embarrassed about Yami observing his drawings.

"Not at all, apart from a few mistakes, they're fine".

Yugi would smile, though rather missing the feeling of showing he was happy, he was very happy about Yami's praise. Yami turned over the next page, blinking when he saw cut outs from magazines of models, he picked up the women and observed them carefully.

'What are these?' He asked quietly.

If Yugi could, he would've blushed heavily, forgetting about his drawings and watched as Yami was about to turn the page _'Yami! Don't turn the page!'_

But it was too late, Yami had turned the page over and saw a rather large picture of a woman naked-luckily, much of her bare body was covered with red roses so not much was revealed. Though Yugi was embarrassed as Yami stared at it with no expression, and he feared for the worst.

'_I-I can explain that' _Yugi stuttered _'Y-You see…I-I find people bodies kind of…well…interesting…a-and women are more…curvier then guys so…uhh…I-I just thought…d-drawing something like that…w-would be…o-okay as a final piece…y-you don't have to like it…you don't even have to look at it if you don't want to…'_

Yami then pulled a smile "This is lovely Yugi".

'_Huh?'_

"I like it" Yami brushed his hand over the picture "It's very inspiring…it's very…it's very you I'd say".

Yugi felt like blushing again _'Y-You sure? I-I mean…some people have issues about naked pictures…I-I tried to cover her up!'_

Yami chuckled "It's alright. I also like the human body, I don't think it's something to be ashamed about. Although…" Yami picked up the pencil and worked on correcting the mistakes, Yugi watched as Yami drew some faint lines over the picture "That should be more like that…and there are a few roses you have missed detail on".

'_Well…I got a bit tired of doing roses after a while'._

Yami smiled as he drew "Don't worry Yugi, I'll make your picture the best".

Yugi felt happy again _'Thank you Yami'._

Yami worked on Yugi's picture then, finishing correcting the mistakes and then being told by Yugi he had to paint it, he chose the colours and started to paint it-managing to ignore everyone's childish comments about it. Yami looked up when he heard the bell ring before shutting Yugi's sketchpad and slipping it back in his bag and standing up.

"What's next?" Yami asked eager.

'_It's break now' _Yugi replied.

Yami stood out in the corridor, watching the students walk around in groups as they left the building. So Yami followed their lead, leaving the building and walking around the grounds.

"Where do you go Yugi?" Yami asked, looking around at the various groups claiming their areas.

'_Well…there's this bench round the side of the school'_ Yugi answered _'It's rather quiet and peaceful…you'll like I think…'_

Yami chuckled but went in search of Yugi's bench, not picking up the teen's nervousness about showing him around the school.

* * *

When Yami found the bench, he sat down on it and looked around the surroundings. There wasn't much to look at, being close to the fence that surrounded the school, but there was a flowering cherry tree that he enjoyed the view of.

'_I-It's not much…' _Yugi stuttered.

"I like it" Yami sat back and crossed his legs casually "It's rather…calming…and tranquil. Unlike the school day".

Yugi felt relieved, but both males were surprised when they heard a growl, Yami looked down at his stomach; taken back by the noise while Yugi just giggled.

'_I guess you must be hungry' _Yugi commented.

"I guess…" Yami replied and stroked over his stomach casually.

'_There's some lunch in my bag' _Yugi explained _'I don't know if you've tasted that kind of food…but it's food nonetheless'._

Yami turned to the bag, pulling it closer before rummaging it around and finding a small wrapped up box, he untied the box and looked at the food presented inside. There were a few sandwiches, a box of Hello panda and a packet of Pocky. Yugi mentally cursed himself, forgetting about his sweet taste to foods.

'_Umm…w-well…I-I have a…sweet tooth you see…'_ Yugi tried to explain, feeling Yami's plain look again _'A-And…umm…y-you don't have to eat them…no normal person does anyway…'_

Despite hearing the small teen, Yami picked up the Pocky and looked at it curiously "What's this?" Yami asked as he opened it.

'_T-That's Pocky…like…a stick covered in chocolate I guess…'_

Yami took a stick out, observing it before taking a bite out of it and chewing on it for a while.

'_S-So…how do you like it?' _Yugi bravely asked.

"I'm not into sweet things" Yami replied, but then took another bite "But your food is exceptionally tasty".

Yugi gave a sigh of relief _'Good…I-I didn't want you to think I was weird or anything…'_

"Not at all" Yami took another stick once he finished the first one and ate that "Rather a peculiar shape".

'_Yeah. I know there's this good game you can play with Pocky. You need another player unfortunately, but what you do is start at one end and eat your way down, and then you end up kissing the other person'._

There was an awkward silence between the two, Yugi feeling with regret for mentioning such a thing to Yami, he took the stick out and looked at it again.

"Oh really?" Yami asked as he bit into it again "Is that how you woo the other sex?"

'_N-No…n-not really…p-people actually…v-very rarely do that…' _Yugi stuttered _'S-Sorry…'_

"You have no reason to apologise" Yami set the Pocky down, then picking up the box and looking at the cute panda design on the front "What's this?"

'_That's something called Hello panda'_ Yugi explained _'They're like a biscuit filled with chocolate…sorry…all this stuff is probably…to sweet for you, right?'_

"It's fine" Yami opened the box, taking out the small biscuit and chewing on it "These are very well done. How do you make something like this?"

'_Err…I-I don't know…I didn't make them…I bought them…I only made the sandwiches'._

"I see" Yami helped himself to another biscuit before picking up a sandwich and eating it "Your food is rather…different to what I'm used to".

'_I-Is that bad?'_

"No…I like exploring new things. Thank you for letting me explore them".

Yugi smiled and watched as Yami ate some more of the foods, though when silence fell between them, Yugi decided to try and start another conversation.

'_So…what's your thoughts on school?' _Yugi asked casually _'You seem to fit in rather well'._

Yami chuckled "Yes. Your school is…hmm…it is average I should say".

'_Average? What do you mean?'_

"I'm sure by your standards, the lessons are more suited to your education level, however for me it is rather too easy".

'_I figured that…but other then finding it easy, you like it right?'_

Yami gave a nod "Yes. It's interesting. And yet also sad".

This made Yugi worry _'Sad? Why? Was there something wrong?'_

"Forgive me for not telling you but…when I possess you…I'm also able to read your memories…see things about a related place that has happened in the past" Yugi fell silent, now also feeling sad about the moment "And what I saw was you…sitting by yourself and having all the others say horrible things about you, putting you down, and you sitting in your bedroom crying-"

'_Shut up!'_

There was another silence between them, Yugi felt like on the verge of tears, but if he didn't have a body to control he couldn't really cry. Yami sat where he was, remaining silent and waiting if Yugi was going to say anything.

"I'm sorry" Yami apologised, putting the food down "I was out of place…I shouldn't have reminded you of bad memories…I'm sorry".

'_No…I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…yelled at you like that…'_

"You had every right to" Yami looked up as the bell rang "Lessons again. What's next?"

'_Err…Japanese I think'._

Yami packed away the lunchbox and stood up with the bag, slipping it over his shoulders as he went in search of the class Yugi told him to go to. Yugi gave a sigh, it seemed that the perfect plan of lying to Yami didn't work, he still saw through him despite his lies.

* * *

The last lessons of the day was cooking, and it was no surprise that Yami had cooked the best cake in the class-all the girls and the teacher wanted a small taste of it-Yugi was a little upset that the school day finished, but he was happy Yami had done it for him. Yami walked out of the school when it was over, leaning briefly on the wall so he could slip his tin which contained the cake inside his bag before putting it over his shoulders and carrying on walking.

'_Yami I have to say…that was the best school day ever!' _Yugi giggled _'You have to do this again one day!'_

"If that's what you want, I'd do it gladly".

Yugi giggled once again, knowing that if he was by Yami's side he would be skipping no less-though rather embarrassing he would find it.

'Mutou!'

Yami stopped, turning around at the voices and seeing the four large brutes Yugi called bullies. Yugi lost his happy and joyous feeling, which was replaced by fear and worry-mainly for Yami.

'_Oh god…Yami run! You might get away!'_

But Yami stayed where he was, watching as the four surrounded him. He looked at the individually before asking 'May I help you?'

'Yeah, it's payday for you Mutou' One guy growled, shoving Yami lightly.

Yami rubbed his shoulder 'Payday huh? I must've forgotten about that'.

'Well we're reminding you' They shoved Yami again, making him walk with them down the street.

'_I'm sorry Yami'_ Yugi apologised, regretting letting Yami take over for the day _'I'm so sorry…'_

"It's fine" Yami reassured "You don't have to be scared".

* * *

The gang took Yami to the usual small ally Yugi was accustomed to, despite Yami being slightly taller then Yugi himself, the bullies passed that height and were much taller and stronger then Yami was. Yugi tried to think to tell what Yami could do to escape such a beating, but he wasn't entirely sure what to do-except one thing.

'_Yami, un-possess me' _Yugi ordered _'I'm used to this kind of thing…so I'll be fine'._

"I won't" Yami gave a small smile "Trust me, you'll be fine".

'What you smiling about Mutou?' One guy asked as he cracked his knuckles.

'I just find it funny that you want to hurt me' Yami replied, glancing towards them with a smirk 'Very amusing'.

'Tch. You've gotten cocky all of a sudden. We better teach you some manners!'

The nearest guy threw Yami a punch, though Yami quickly ducked out of the way and grabbed his wrist, twisting it hard enough to make the guy cry out and try and peel Yami's hand away. All of his friends stared surprised, even Yugi was surprised by Yami, though liked it incredibly.

'I think you should learn some rules for yourself' Yami said as he let go of his wrist and took a step back 'Like fists should be used to defend, not for your own purposes'.

'Shut up you bastard!' The guy flexed his wrist before turning to Yami again 'I was going to make it easy for you, but your asking for it!'

He tried punching Yami again, this time with both fists but Yami grabbed his hands and pushed him into the other wall with ease. The guy looked up at Yami as he rubbed his aching hands, finding it surprising that Yami was able to cause him pain when Yugi couldn't.

'Now, if we're finished here' Yami said as he put his hands in his pockets 'I advise you to leave your victims alone, otherwise they might turn on you'.

Yami turned and walked past the other three bullies-all whom were too scared to fight back against Yami-they watched him disappear down the street like nothing had happened.

* * *

When Yami reached to the game shop, he let Yugi take control back over his body. Yugi stumbled slightly, flexing his arms to make sure he was back to normal; though he liked Yami being him for the day, Yugi was glad he had the feeling of his body back and casually walked in to the game shop with a big smile.

'I'm back grandpa' Yugi smiled as he walked over to the counter.

'Oh, hello Yugi' Solomon raised his brow 'You seem happier then usual. Something good happen?'

'Yep. Oh!' Yugi slipped off his bag and put the tin in front of his grandfather 'I made a really good cake in cooking today! You can try some, I'm just going to get changed'.

Yugi skipped up the stairs to the house, Solomon took off the lid and tasted a bit of the icing, looking down at the cake.

'What do you know? It is good' He said as he happily scooped some more icing off with his finger.

Yugi headed to his room, dropping off his school bag and getting changed out of his-for once-clean school clothes and into something more comfortable, the smile not leaving his face as he felt a powerful joy build up in him.

'Yami?' Yugi called out.

Yami appeared by the desk, turning to Yugi 'Yes Yugi?'

With one leap Yugi turned to Yami and hugged him tightly, making the older male surprised by the gesture 'Thank you'.

'What for?'

'For giving me the best day of my life' Yugi looked up at Yami, floods of tears flowing from his eyes 'It couldn't have gone better!'

'Then why are you crying?'

Yugi giggled and wiped his eyes to dry the tears 'Because…no one has been as nice as you have been in my life…except my grandpa…and I'm just so happy…will you stay for a bit longer?'

Yami smiled and hugged the teen back to calm him down 'Yugi…I'm here with you forever'.

'Good'.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly, not wanting to let go of him at all. Yugi didn't care if it was a dream, or a hoax, or anything at all. He was happy having Yami, and it seemed nothing could go wrong anymore.

For if it did, Yugi could simply wish it to go right again.

*****************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Me: 'Aww…so it seems Yami's staying'.

Diao: 'No duh'.

Me: 'I wonder what Yugi's next wish will be…hmm…any guesses?'

Diao: 'I dare not think'.

Me: 'Teeheehee'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Inside the puzzle

Me: 'Yes, we all warm up to Yami now'.

Diao: 'Oh please don't say there's some secret bad plot twist'.

Me: 'Whatever will be, will be'.

Chapter 7-Inside the puzzle

After the day with Yami going through Yugi's school day, nothing could go wrong for the small teen again. Hardly anyone picked on Yugi again, and when they tried to Yami would simply act as a bodyguard and posses Yugi's body to protect the young one. And if he protected Yugi, then the teen had nothing against the male and grew to like him as the days went on.

Yugi sighed and pushed his school book to the side, finishing his homework finally and slumping on his desk.

'I wish I didn't have to do homework ever again' Yugi mumbled.

'That can be arranged' Yami pointed out, sitting on the bed as he watched Yugi.

Yugi sat up and shook his head 'No…I mean…I need to do it really. Or I won't learn anything and won't get anywhere'.

'If you say so'.

Yugi smiled and packed his books away, then hearing the puzzle move slightly he looked down at it and held it in his hands, turning to Yami then.

'Say Yami, I have a question' Yugi spoke up softly.

Yami turned to the teen with a smile 'What kind of question?'

'Well…where do you go?' Yugi asked 'I mean…when you're not around here…where do you go? Do you turn invisible?'

Yami chuckled and shook his head 'No. I simply return to my room'.

Yugi tipped his head 'Room? What do you mean by that?'

'My room residing inside the puzzle' He pointed to it 'When I leave I return to my room in the puzzle, that's why I am still connected to you even when you can't see me'.

'Oh…' Yugi stroked over his puzzle slightly 'What's it like inside?'

'Not very interesting. It's rather dull and confusing'.

'I bet that's not true' Yugi smiled again 'Is it possible…for me to go in to your room?'

Yami nodded 'Yes. That is if you wish it?'

Yugi nodded 'But…will I disappear as well? I don't think it would be good if grandpa comes to find me only to find out I'm not here…'

Yami shook his head 'No. You won't disappear like me, you will remain…hmm…you will appear as if you was in a deep sleep'.

'A deep sleep?' Yugi repeated 'Like a coma?'

'Something like that. You will be unresponsive to the world until you come back. Does that sounds okay to you?'

'Well…yeah…grandpa might believe I'm asleep' Yugi nodded 'Okay. So can we go right now?'

'Of course, I suggest you sit on your bed' Yami stood up and moved out of the way so Yugi sat on it 'The sudden loss of control will make your body fall over, it is a good idea to be near a soft landing when that happens'.

'Oh…good idea' Yugi got himself comfortable on the bed so if he did tip backwards he wouldn't damage himself 'Okay, I'm ready'.

'As you wish' Yami moved closer and put his hands on the side of Yugi's face, making the teen blush to a pink colour and shiver quietly.

'Yami, you're hands are kinda cold' Yugi said quietly.

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'It'll only be for a minute. Close your eyes and clear your mind'.

Yugi nodded, closing his eyes and pushing all the thoughts he had out of his mind. Leaving his body rather empty and cold, but Yugi didn't mind it as it felt strangely comforting to the teen.

'You can open your eyes now'.

Yugi blinked slightly before gasping at the sight around him; they stood in the middle of a maze-of that's what Yugi presumed it was- never-ending walls and doors for miles on end. Yugi looked around before turning to Yami, who had stood by the teens side.

'This place looks endless!' Yugi exclaimed as he looked up, seeing more doors and even stairs.

'It feels endless' Yami added as he looked around 'I did say it wasn't anything special'.

Yugi smiled, though finding that statement rather hard, he looked around before looking down at himself, realising he still wore his school uniform like he did that day.

'I didn't think I'd look so convincingly like myself' Yugi commented as he looked behind him.

Yami chuckled 'It's your mind. You've looked at yourself all the time, so the image of yourself has become your temporary body for now'.

'Neat' Yugi twirled slightly before turning to Yami 'So…what do these doors lead to?'

Yami shook his head 'I'm not sure' Yami answered 'There are many doors and nearly all of them have traps hidden in them. I've just learnt not to go in any of them'.

'Well…maybe I can try' Yugi offered as he walked to the nearest door and opened it 'There must be something in here'.

'Yugi! Don't!'

Yugi walked in and looked around, then hearing a groan he looked up to see a large stone weight about to drop on him. Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him back before there was a loud thud and the stone had crashed into the floor of the room, Yugi was breathing heavily in Yami's arms.

'That was scary…' Yugi whispered.

'You must be careful' Yami warned as he let go of the teen 'If you get hurt here it'll affect you in the real world'.

Yugi nodded and looked up at Yami 'But…why are all these rooms full of traps? What's in the rooms?'

'The traps are to keep people like you and me out' Yami replied 'The reason…I'm not entirely sure, but I believe one of these rooms contains my memory'.

Yugi blinked and turned to Yami 'Your memory?'

'Yes. It was why I couldn't answer your questions about me before, anything before my time in this puzzle is blank to me. But you can't completely erase a persons memory, so I'm sure it's hidden somewhere in this puzzle'.

'I see…' Yugi smiled 'I know! How about we go look for it?'

'Pardon?'

'Your memory. If it's around there must be one door that leads to it. How about we look for it?'

'It's rather dangerous for you to look for it'.

'Oh yeah?' Yugi smiled and started to climb some stairs 'Nothing bad will happen to me, as long as I have you around. So do you want to remember or not?'

Yami smiled and followed the teen up the stairs as they started their search for the lost memory.

* * *

As the two teens walked around the puzzle, they had little accomplishment finding any room with anything that looked like a lost memory. Yugi came to a door and was lucky enough not to step into it in time as the doorway burst into flames, deciding to leave that one alone and move on to the next. Yami came to another door, opening it and looked inside only to see it had lead to even more doors for him to search through. Yugi came to another door, opening it and looking around at the empty room, checking every inch of it for a sign of a trap. But when the teen couldn't see anything wrong he walked in casually.

'This seems normal…' Yugi said softly 'Is Yami's memory in here?'

Then there was a crack and before the teen knew it the floor had broken away under his feet to reveal a bottomless black hole instead, Yugi quickly grabbed onto the floor and hung on as much as he could, though finding it too hard to pull himself up to safety.

'Yami!' Yugi called out, hoping the male would hear 'Help me! Please!'

Yugi looked up at the brick he held onto, seeing it wobble under the strain of his hands, Yugi tried to reach for another ledge to hold onto but the brick under his hand gave way and he fell slightly only to get pulled up. Yugi looked up to see Yami had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up, when Yugi was out of danger he lunged at Yami and hugged him tightly.

'That was too scary' Yugi whispered as he buried his head in Yami's shoulder.

'Yes. Perhaps we should stop' Yami suggested 'Before you get hurt badly'.

Yugi nodded in agreement. Standing up with Yami they left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving the hunt for the lost memory behind.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat on some stairs, glad that they could take a break from walking around so much. Yugi sighed and rested his head in his hands.

'Well this is depressing' Yugi mumbled.

Yami turned to the teen 'How so?'

'We didn't find your memory' Yugi casually played with his bang 'So you still can't remember your life, and I wanted to ask you so many questions about your life as well…'

Yami smiled 'It's not the end of the world Yugi'.

'Maybe not for me…'

Yami reached out and patted Yugi's head 'You don't need to worry about me Yugi. True I do miss not knowing, and I would like to know what my life was like before, it does not bother me that much'.

'Don't be so modest'.

'But it's true' He held Yugi's face in his hands and made the teen turn to him 'Even though I want to know about my past, I have my future to think about, and that means you. So if I get distracted with myself, I won't be able to think of you, so it's nothing really'.

Yugi smiled 'You're too sweet, you know that?'

Yami chuckled and let go of the teen 'It's my duty to look after you and tend to you. It's only natural'.

'No' Yugi giggled and hugged his knees as he rocked gently 'I think even if you weren't a wishing spirit, you'd still be nice and kind. It's just who you are'.

Yami smiled and crossed his legs casually 'Do you want to go back yet?'

Yugi turned to him 'Umm…how long has it been?'

'It would've been an hour or so'.

'An hour. Man dinner must be ready by now' Yugi nodded 'Yeah, I should do. But can I come back another time? I might be able to find your memory next time'.

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Of course. After this time you can come freely whenever you want'.

'Really? How?'

Yami smiled and stood up 'I'll explain it to you another time. Now I sense someone is looking for you'.

'Oh, grandpa' Yugi stood up as well 'How do I get back?'

'Same way as you returned'.

Yami turned to the teen and put his hands on the side of his face, Yugi closed his eyes and just like before blanked his mind and feeling the strangely comforting cold again. It felt like he had come back to life as his body warmed up and he heard someone calling him distantly.

'Yugi. Wake up Yugi'.

Yugi groaned but opened his eyes, seeing his room again and his grandfather trying to wake him up. Yugi rubbed his eyes and sat up.

'Sorry grandpa' Yugi mumbled with a smile 'I must've fallen asleep…'

'That's alright' Solomon reassured 'Your dinner is ready Yugi'.

'Okay' Yugi stood up from the bed and stretched his arms 'Food sounds good right now'.

Yugi followed his grandfather out of his room and to the dinning room, he couldn't help but glance down at the puzzle and gave a depressing sigh, unable to help but feel sad that Yami's memory was lost. But even more sad that he couldn't find it, but he was going to try again, if it meant Yami would be able to remember again.

*****************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'Just wanted to add this in for future chapters'.

Diao: 'Plural?'

Me: 'Okay. Chapter'.

Diao: 'Better'.

Me: 'Yeah, yeah smarty-pants'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. First friend

Me: 'I totally realised Yugi's spent like…two wishes!'

Diao: 'That's bad?'

Me: 'It is! I must do something about it'.

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 8-First friend

Yugi sat in his class once more, he was busy writing some notes down from the board but looked up when he heard two girls talking. They sat a few desks away from Yugi, but instead of taking part in the lesson they were chatting to each other and giggling about something. Yugi watched them for a few moments before looking back at the board and writing again, though more slower as he thought to himself.

Yugi's lonely nature didn't bother him much-though having friends seemed like a nice idea-and he knew he was going to be alone for quite some years at school, so it didn't seem like something he should hate and be depressed about. He rather enjoyed being alone sometimes and having the peaceful quiet times. But recently, after Yami had been helping him, Yugi craved for real human attention. And although he could simply ask Yami to wish it to be real, would it be a real friendship? Wouldn't it be a false belief for the teen?

* * *

When Yugi got home from school that day, missing the beatings thanks to Yami, he sighed and slid his bag off his shoulders.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up to see Yami sitting on his desk again 'What's wrong? You seemed troubled'.

Yugi gave a small smile before turning to his cupboard 'Nah I just…I have a lot on my mind'.

'I see. Anything I can help with?'

Yugi shook his head as he striped out of his school clothes and got changed into some normal clothes, then giving a smile as he walked over to the desk 'Duel monsters' The teen said as he opened the drawer.

Yami blinked in confusion 'Pardon?'

Yugi giggled and took out his deck to show Yami 'It's a card game' He explained as he sat down on the chair 'When I feel down and stuff…I always turn to my cards. It's strange…but I feel like they can hear me and that they cheer me up. Oh man' Yugi blushed to a red colour 'Now I made myself sound like an idiot to you'.

Yami chuckled and shook his head 'Of course not. It's fine. How do you play this game?'

Yugi looked up at him with a smile 'Well, you have to have a deck of cards. There are three types of cards called monster cards, spell cards and trap cards' Yugi rummaged through his deck before finding the cards in question 'Monster cards you use to fight with, and spell and trap cards are used to either help you or stop your opponent. It's all about strategies and stuff. It's kinda cool…or I think so'.

'Hmm…' Yami picked up a card and looked at it 'It sounds slightly complicated…'

'It does when I tell it' Yugi joked 'But you get the hang of it after a while'.

'I see' Yami smiled at the teen 'Is there a card you favour more?'

'Umm…' Yugi looked through his cards 'Well I like them all…oh!' Yugi picked out a card and showed it to Yami 'The dark magician has to be my absolute favourite!'

Yami took hold of the card and looked at it before turning to Yugi 'How so? He looks the same as the others'.

'I…I don't know' Yugi giggled 'I just do. He's so strong, and you can use so many spell cards to boost him up. And he's pretty cute too'.

There was a moment of silence as the teens face burned crimson and Yami stared at the card 'Cute?' Yami repeated.

"Oh my god! He's going to think I'm a complete weirdo!" Yugi gulped and looked away to hide his embarrassment 'Y-Yeah…w-well I-I don't know ho-how to explain it…I-It's like…b-babies…'

Yami turned to the teen now 'Babies?'

"Shut up Yugi!" 'K-Kinda…' Yugi continued 'Y-You know how…b-babies have an…a-air of c-cuteness? I-It's something like that…y-you know? I-It's just…s-something that's t-there a-and stuff…y-you must think I'm strange, right?'

Yami laughed and shook his head 'No, not at all. And I understand what you mean'.

Yugi was still blushed but looked up at Yami bravely, Yami handed the card back and Yugi made sure to slip the dark magician in the back of his deck so he didn't have to face the embarrassment. He then pulled out another card, smiling and turning to Yami.

'This is my second favourite card' Yugi lifted the card up so Yami could see it 'The dark magician girl'.

Yami took the card off him and observed it 'Do you think she's cute too then?'

'Eh? Umm…k-kinda…'

'I see' Yami smiled and turned to Yugi 'Do you think all your cards are cute?'

Yugi shook his head 'N-No. Not all of them…a-and I like dark magician girl for other reasons. I mean…she gains three hundred more attack points if there are dark magicians in the graveyard. Pretty useful huh?'

'It does sound like it' Yami smiled and handed the card back 'You must love your cards very much'.

Yugi nodded and shuffled them back 'Yeah. I sometimes wish they were real-' Yugi stopped and looked up at Yami with a grin 'Yami…can you make them real?'

'Hmm?'

'The cards. Could you make them come alive? That would be so cool!'

'If it's what you wish'.

'Yes! Yes it is!'

Yami smiled 'Any card in particular?'

Yugi looked through his cards once more 'None of the monster ones…if grandpa accidentally saw it…he'd have a heart attack. Then again, none of the people ones are very normal looking either…hmm…' He then came to the same card before smiling and showing it to Yami 'Dark magician girl. Make her come alive'.

Yami took the card and nodded 'If that's what you wish'.

Yugi nodded and stood up, waiting for something to come out of the card, but there was a burst of bright light that made the teen cover his eyes. He uncovered them when the light had died down and smiled when the familiar girl with long blonde hair and large child like emerald eyes, wearing the blue and pink magician outfit sitting on his bed. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before smiling at the two. Yugi squealed and ran over to her before hugging her tightly.

'She's so perfect!' Yugi exclaimed with a giggle 'Thank you Yami! Thank you so much!'

Yami smiled and watched as dark magician girl giggled as well and hugged Yugi back, she then stood up with Yugi and started to bounce on the spot while holding Yugi's hands, Yugi-being in his happy state-also joined in with her. But then someone knocked on his door, making Yami disappear.

'Yugi? Is that you I can hear banging around?' His grandfather questioned through the door.

'Err…y-yeah' Yugi pulled dark magician girls hand and to the cupboard, opening it before pushing her inside 'Be quiet' He whispered to her.

'Yugi? Who are you talking to?'

'N-No one grandpa' Yugi shut the doors then and headed to his bedroom door, opening it and smiling at the elder 'Something I can help you with?'

Solomon frowned and looked around the teens room 'What are you doing in here?'

'Oh…uhh…p-playing cards' Yugi lied with a smile.

'What was that noise for?'

'Umm…I just…thought of…a new combo?'

Solomon frowned at the teen, making him feel even more nervous then he already was. Solomon sighed and shook his head.

'Teenagers' He mumbled before turning 'Try and keep it quiet this time Yugi'.

'I-I will gramps' Yugi shut the door then, giving a heavy sigh before turning to his cupboard and letting dark magician girl out 'Sorry about that…I'm not sure how grandpa would take it if a duel monsters card came to life'.

She simply giggled and played with her pink frills before skipping around Yugi's room, Yugi smiled and happily explained all his little trinkets to her.

* * *

The three of them sat on Yugi's bed. Yami sat between the girl and the boy as they played duel monsters-Yami being the referee of the match. Dark magician girl had come across the cards and after Yugi explained them to her, she was more then eager to try it out. So Yugi decided to play against her, helping her on the way as she was clueless about it. Yugi looked up as she picked a card and set it down, Yugi looked at the curse of dragon before shaking his head.

'No dark magician girl' Yugi picked it up and handed it back 'Level fives and sixes need one sacrifice, seven and eight need two. You need to sacrifice a monster to summon that'.

She looked back at her cards and gave a smile before setting two cards face down, Yugi nodded and drew a card, but looked confused as the dark magician girl card was blank.

'Hey Yami' Yugi turned to him and showed him the blank card 'What happened to the picture? Why's it blank?'

'I needed the picture to create her' Yami explained 'So I took the picture and made it into a real person'.

'Oh, so…this dark magician girl is just a picture?'

'In a sense, yes'.

'I see' Yugi smiled before setting down some cards 'Well, it can't mean I can't use it. I just won't have a picture to look at'.

Yami smiled and watched the two as they carried on playing their card game, he then looked up when he heard footsteps and disappeared once more. Yugi looked up when he heard the door open and his grandfather stood there.

'G-Grandpa…'

'Yugi, dinner will be ready in an hour alright?'

Yugi nodded 'I-I can explain grandpa…'

Solomon raised an eyebrow 'Explain what? What are you doing in here?'

'Umm…' Yugi looked between his grandfather and dark magician girl 'J-Just playing cards…'

'Alright. Remember, one hour'.

Yugi nodded and watched his grandfather leave, turning when Yami appeared again with his mouth open.

'H-He didn't see her!' Yugi exclaimed.

'No' Yami smiled 'Must be lucky'.

Yugi giggled 'Yeah'.

* * *

When the dinner was ready, Yugi left Yami to look after dark magician girl while he had dinner, then he came back upstairs and got changed so he was ready for bed. He turned to dark magician girl and noticed her yawn and cover her mouth with her hand. Yugi giggled and walked over.

'Are you tired dark magician girl?' Yugi asked, getting a nod from her 'You can sleep with me in my bed…oh…' Yugi looked at her clothes 'You can't sleep in them…they'd be so uncomfortable' He the turned to Yami 'Yami, could you make like a nightgown for dark magician girl?'

'Is that a wish?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami held out his arms and with a pop a dress laid in Yami's arms, he held it out to Yugi who took it off and observed it quickly, it was gold coloured and had frills around the edges. Yugi turned to dark magician girl and held it to her.

'Here, try this on' Yugi insisted.

Dark magician girl stood up and held the nightgown to her body, giving a giggle and a small twirl before setting it aside and started to strip from her outfit. Yugi blushed heavily and covered his eyes before she passed too much of her breast, Yami casually sat on the desk and turned to the small teen.

'Dark magician girl! Warn me before you start undressing!' Yugi scolded.

Dark magician girl giggled before taking her hat off and setting it aside and slipping into her nightgown, she twirled around again and slipped out of her boots. Yugi peeked through his fingers and gave a sigh when she was covered and watched her play with her hair, Yugi was about to slip into his own bed but turned when he remembered about Yami.

'Yami, do you want to join as well?' Yugi asked, hinting to the bed.

'Don't worry' Yami reassured 'I'll be fine in the puzzle'.

'Okay. Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

After that Yami disappeared, Yugi turned to the bed and slipped in 'Come on dark magician girl. We need all the sleep we can get'.

Dark magician girl nodded and crawled to the top of the bed before slipping next to Yugi, both of them curled up in the bed and fell asleep beside each other.

* * *

The next morning, the teen woke up to see a sleeping dark magician girl next to him holding his hand, Yugi smiled but managed to peel himself away from the bed and get dressed and ready for school. After another embarrassing moment of dark magician girl switching her clothes, Yugi explained to her he had to go to school and what time he'd be back.

'And you have to stay in my room' Yugi continued to explain as he picked up his school bag 'And you must be quiet. Just because grandpa can't see you, he probably can hear you, so be quiet' Yugi opened the door and walked out 'See you in a few hours'.

He shut the door behind him before walking down the stairs and slipping his shoes on so he could walk out in the street.

'_How do you like her?' _Yami asked through their mind link.

Yugi smiled "I like her a lot! I know she and I will be best friends for life!"

Yami chuckled and carried on talking casually to the teen as they headed to the school.

* * *

After the school day was finished, Yugi returned home only to stare in horror at the sight of his room. His clothes had been pulled out from the cupboard, his books laid scattered and tattered over the floor, his bed sheets had been turned into a tent in the corner of his room, and his desk and one of his walls had large burn like holes in them. Currently, dark magician girl sat on the floor on her knees, plucking out the cotton from his pillow. She threw it up in the air and watched it float down before she blew on it and got more out.

'Dark magician girl!' She looked up as Yugi shut the door and marched over to her 'What are you doing? If grandpa sees this mess, I'll be in big trouble!'

Dark magician girl giggled and sat up on Yugi's bed before taking some more cotton out and blowing it towards Yugi. Yugi sighed and turned as Yami appeared, he looked around the bedroom himself.

'That is a lot of mess…' Yami commented.

Yugi sighed and turned to Yami 'Could you wish it all to be the same again? Like how it was before?'

Yami turned to the teen 'I could…'

Yugi blinked 'But?'

'But unfortunately…it would mean losing her'.

Yugi's face fell and turned to glance at the dark magician girl who was happy where she was, Yugi turned back to Yami.

'You can't. Please, tell me there's another way' Yugi pleaded.

'I'm sorry…it's just how it is' Yami explained 'You can always wish for her to come back again'.

Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded, he then turned to dark magician girl and hugged her tightly, making her stop plucking his pillow and turn to the teen as a few tears ran down his face.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised as he sobbed 'We'll see each other again okay? We'll still be friends right?'

Dark magician girl stared at the teen but smiled and hugged him back, rubbing his back to calm him down before placing a small kiss on his cheek. Yugi looked up as she started to disappear within his arms and the room returned back to it's normal state, Yugi sniffed a few times before bursting into tears and burying his head in his arms on his bed. Yami stared at the upset teen and walked over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'You'll see her again'.

'But she'll still have to go!' Yugi sobbed into his arms 'I don't want her to keep leaving! I don't want any friends to leave me! I wish they'd stay forever!'

Yami sighed, kneeling down by the teen and managing to hold his face in his hands, he wiped away Yugi's loose tears and smiled reassuringly at Yugi.

'I'm not going anywhere' Yami said softly 'Unless you don't like me…'

Yugi shook his head and curled up in Yami's chest 'No…you're very nice. I just…I just wish I had real friends sometimes. Someone who would be there at school so we could hang out together, someone who'd actually ask me how I was and wouldn't laugh when I'd tell them honestly, and someone who'd visit me on the weekends' Yugi looked up at Yami who listened carefully 'Sorry…I'm rambling…'

'Not at all' Yami stroked Yugi's hair as he rested his head on Yami's shoulder 'It's not strange for people to crave attention'.

Yugi nodded but curled up in Yami's arms, happy that at least he had Yami there to make everything better.

*****************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Me: 'Yep. Sucks to be Yugi'.

Diao: 'You know, you could've just-'

Me: 'Point out any flaw and I'll make sure you won't become a father'.

Diao: 'Understood'.

Me: 'Good'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Real friend

Me: 'Well, what could possibly happen here I do wonder, I really do'.

Diao: 'You're the freaking author!'

Me: '…I write?'

Chapter 9-Real friend

Yugi was slumped on his desk, his head rested in his hand with his other hand twirling his pen as he was still upset about loosing Dark magician girl, he still kept her card with him wherever he went. He sighed and looked out the window, making sure not to think to himself so Yami would hear him.

'Okay students, listen up' Everyone except Yugi looked up at the teacher 'We have a new student, Joey Wheeler, so please make him feel comfortable on his first day'.

Everyone started whispering to each other as the teacher gave him the spare seat, Yugi glanced at him and took in his blonde and muscular looks before looking away again.

"I bet he'd be popular" Yugi thought.

'_Pardon?' _Yami's voice echoed.

"Uh…never mind".

'_Very well'._

* * *

It didn't take the other students to warm up to Joey, Yugi watched them during their classes as they talked and joked quietly with him, knowing that Joey would fit easily with the rest of the class. At break time the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and flooded out of the classroom, Yugi waited a few minutes before leaving himself and walking down the corridor.

'Hey! Wait up!'

Yugi stopped and turned as he saw Joey running over to him with a smile, Yugi was bewildered but listened to what he had to say.

'The other guys are gonna play basketball' Joey explained 'You wanna join?'

'Oh…' Yugi looked away 'I-I'm not so good at basketball…I-I'm sure the team I'm on would…lose…'

Joey tilted his head 'Do you really think that?' Yugi nodded his head in agreement 'You must have a lot of friends'.

Yugi sighed and turned to walk away, knowing that the new addition to their class was going to be the same as the others.

* * *

Yugi sat on his bench as he ate his lunch being silent once more, he sighed to himself as he ate some of his food.

'_Something wrong Yugi?' _Yami's voice asked.

"No. Not really" Yugi replied "Just…usually teenage depressing things…"

'_I see, and what is the usual teenage depressing things?'_

"Just…things".

'_I see…'_

'Yugi right?' Yugi looked up to see Joey standing on the corner of the wall 'I asked the guys where you'd be. Nice place'.

'Thanks' Yugi mumbled and looked away from Joey.

'Hey, I came back to say sorry' Joey explained 'I don't know if I upset you or not-though you did just walk off in a sulk-I thought it would be fair to apologise'.

'You don't have to. Really' Yugi assured.

'So you accept my apology?' Joey asked as he sat next to Yugi on the bench.

'S-Sure'.

'Great, we'll be friends then'.

Yugi looked up at Joey confused 'Friends?'

'Sure, why not?'

'I…err…' Yugi looked away 'N-Never mind'.

Joey raised a brow as Yugi looked down at his feet, wondering if Joey was going to go or not.

'You're a jittery guy aren't you?' Joey commented, before chuckling and ruffling his hair 'And small'.

Yugi gave a nervous smile, deciding that Joey wasn't going to leave him alone during the break so talked to the blonde until the bell rang, making both of them return to their lessons.

* * *

When the school day was over, everyone flooded out of the school. Yugi looked around and spotted Joey talking with the group of boys again, Yugi quickly slipped past them, hoping not to disturb them as he walked out the gates.

'Mutou' Yugi was pulled back and looked up at the familiar bullies, Yugi often wondered why they kept coming back as whenever they did it would be Yami they faced 'Time to pay us'.

'I can't be asked today' Yugi muttered, knowing to act casual with them.

'You cocky son of a bitch!'

'Yug!' They looked up to see Joey coming past, giving a smile 'Wondered where you went. I was going to be upset if I couldn't say goodbye to everyone-oh' He turned to the other guys 'Bye guys' He then turned back to Yugi 'See you tomorrow Yug, right?'

Yugi blinked 'Yug?'

'Huh? Don't you like it?'

'It's…different I'll admit' Yugi said quietly.

'Glad you like it then. Which way you walking?'

'Umm…' Yugi pointed to across the road 'That way…'

'Awesome, me too!' Joey started to walk that way with Yugi 'Just for today, yeah?'

'Umm…sure…'

Joey smiled as they carried on walking, Joey started a small conversation between them, one Yugi couldn't get out of easily. So Yugi had to talk with Joey, though finding it a little hard to believe that a new student to the school seemed so attached to Yugi-either it was a joke he had made with the other boys, or it was something else.

* * *

Yugi had left Joey when it came to their separate paths home, happy that he was able to talk to Joey and have a-somewhat-normal conversation with someone aside from his grandfather and Yami, but he was suspicious. Not many people talked to Yugi, and just the sight of him wouldn't attract the attention of someone already popular.

_I just wish I had some real friends!_

Yugi stared at the floor, remembering what he had said the previous day. And he knew how Yami always took whatever Yugi said as a wish seriously, perhaps he had done it again without Yugi realising it.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up to see Yami sitting on his desk 'Something troubling you?'

'Yeah…Joey…'

'He seemed nice' Yami crossed his arms 'I think he wants to be your friend'.

'Did…did you make it happen?'

Yami tipped his head to the side 'Make what happen?'

'Joey! Him…saying all that nice stuff!' Yugi looked up at Yami 'I said I wished I had a friend, did you make it happen?'

'Would it make that much of a difference if I did?'

'Yes! I don't want…a false friendship with someone. If I wanted a friend I'd want them to really like me, not because someone made it happen! It's not fair!'

Yami 'I can understand that. But I can assure you I did no such thing. It must be purely coincidence'.

Yugi bit his lip and looked up at Yami 'But…no one ever talks to me…willingly…y-you're not lying are you?'

'Why would I lie to you?'

'Because…I just told you how much I'd hate it and you might not want to get into trouble, so you'd lie your way out of it'.

Yami smiled, standing up and walking over to Yugi before cupping his face in his hands and lifting it up 'I wouldn't lie to you, ever. It is just coincidence'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'But…what if…you're lying to me again by saying you didn't do it, when you have'.

Yami raised his brow 'Do you believe that?'

'I don't know! I don't know anymore…'

Yami sighed and let go of Yugi 'Then I see I can't make you change your thoughts. I'll leave you to decide which you believe'.

Yami then disappeared, giving the small teen some space to think. Yugi sighed and slipped his necklace off before setting it on the desk, staring at the gold eye on the puzzle.

'I'm sorry Yami' Yugi said to it before turning to his bag and taking out the homework he had been given, deciding to work on that for a while.

* * *

Yugi was glad that the next day was a Saturday, though he had to do the shopping for his grandfather, he didn't need to worry about school for the day. Yugi finished off buying all the items his grandfather had asked him to buy, he paid the woman the right amount of money before picking the bag up and leaving the store, he then started to walk down the street back to home.

"Maybe I could wish for some muscles" Yugi thought "Then it won't be such a problem to carry such heavy bags".

'Yo, Yug!'

Yugi stopped, remembering the only person who called him that. He turned around to see Joey running up to him with a smile.

'Hey, what's the chances of us meeting again?' Joey looked down at the bags 'Grocery shopping?'

'Oh…for my grandpa' Yugi explained as he carried on walking.

'Ah, same here' Joey caught up with Yugi 'Well, not for my grandfather. My dad the poor sod'.

'Mmm'.

'Something wrong? Only…you seem kinda quiet and stuff'.

'I'm fine…really'.

'Are you sure? I mean, I'm nuts but I can listen'.

Yugi looked up at Joey and bit his lip 'Umm…you want to be my friend?'

'Sure'.

'But why?'

Joey blinked in confusion 'Why?'

'Why do you want to be my friend?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Why not? Does there have to be a particular reason to like someone?'

'There is for me'.

Joey smiled, stroking Yugi's hair again 'I don't think so. I like you just as I like other people, you're a…hmm…what's the word…different, but in a good way I guess'.

Yugi looked up at Joey 'The…other boys…didn't tell you to do this?'

'Pfft. No way, to be honest, those kind of guys seem…kinda dumb if you know what I mean?'

'I guess so…'

'Yug?' Joey lifted Yugi's head up a little 'Are you crying?'

'Huh? What?' Yugi rubbed his hand against his eyes to see water trickling down them 'Oh man!'

Joey chuckled 'You the kind of emotional guy right?'

Yugi nodded 'Kind of…'

Joey laughed some more and pulled Yugi close into a hug as he rubbed his back 'I get to cheer you up and be like a big brother then'.

Yugi stared at Joey's chest before putting the bags down and wrapping his arms around Joey's waist and calming himself down in Joey's chest for a while, getting a few odd looks from the people who walked past but they carried on walking. When Yugi was finished he moved away from Joey rubbing his red eyes before picking up the grocery bags again.

'Sorry' Yugi mumbled as he started walking 'I'm going to get annoying for you I bet…'

'Not at all' Joey smiled and put his hands in his pockets 'Like I said, I like…being an older brother kind of guy you know. From looking after my sister before no doubt'.

'So now I resemble a little sister to you?'

Joey laughed and nodded 'Probably!' He joked as he followed Yugi back to his home before leaving Yugi for the day, and hoping that he would see him at school on Monday. There was a weird feeling inside the teen as he walked back inside the game shop and put the items away, one that made a bubbly feeling inside and although it made him a little shaky, brought a smile to his face-something he figured was happiness.

Yugi headed up to his room, looking to the puzzle that still sat on his desk. He walked over and slipped it back over his neck, then holding the pyramid in his hands.

'Yami?' Yugi whispered softly.

'You called?' Yugi looked up to see Yami standing in front of him, when he did he wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly 'Yugi?'

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I didn't mean to be mad. Please don't hate me'.

Yami blinked confused, but smiled and hugged Yugi back 'I wasn't mad. I just knew you needed time to yourself'.

'I know. And I know you wouldn't lie. Never ever. I'm sorry for accusing you'.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back to reassure him 'It's fine. Honestly'.

Yugi giggled 'You're such…a modest guy. You really need to stop sometime'.

'I'll try next time'.

Yugi smiled, then looked up with a small grin 'Do you…do you think he'd want to be my friend?'

'Who?' Yami asked.

'Joey' Yugi blushed slightly and played with his hands 'I-I guess I'm being silly…'

'Not at all' Yami cupped Yugi's chin and smiled 'I'm sure he'd want to be your friend'.

'I hope so…I really do'.

*******************************End of chapter 9*****************************

Me: 'I lost it somewhere in there…'

Diao: 'Definitely'.

Me: 'Oh well that's nice'.

Diao: 'Of course it was'.

Me: ¬¬

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'I know what the point of this chapter was! Yugi got a friend, Joey!'


	10. The door

Me: 'It's been a while, I think it's time to give Yami character'.

Diao: 'You mean a background'.

Me: 'Yeah that too'.

Chapter 10-The door

Yugi stretched his arms in the air and gave a small rub to his eyes, after finishing another day he was more then happy to sleep the day away. Yugi smiled and turned to Yami who leaned against his desk casually.

'Night Yami' Yugi slipped into his bed and pulled the covers over him.

Yami smiled back 'Goodnight Yugi. Pleasant dreams' He then disappeared from the room.

Yugi smiled and turned over in his bed, curling up under the covers and pulling the pillow closer so he was more comfortable before sleeping peacefully in his room.

* * *

It was later on in the night, Yugi was deep in his sleep and unaware of his surroundings in his room. His puzzle laid on the desk like it always did, remaining still and quiet until there was a small glow projecting from it. It wasn't bright enough to wake the sleeping teen, but it was bright enough to light up the area around it.

Yugi opened his eyes sleepily, feeling a little odd then blinking and becoming full awake, surprised there was a door standing in front of him. The teen was confused before he looked down and saw his pyjama clothes on.

'This…must be a dream' Yugi said to himself, then looking up at the door he moved forwards and took hold of the handle 'But…what's going on?'

The teen opened the door but quickly covered his eyes as there was a bright light that nearly blinded him, but he took his eyes away when the light died down and walked in uncertainly. When he came out on the other side he gaped at his surrounding and quickly turned around to see the door disappear and leaving him on his own. Yugi stood in the middle of a wood, though it looked like it had been burnt and left to die; the trees were pitch black and twisted and bare, the ground was a dark murky brown colour that crackled as Yugi walked around. There didn't seem to be any signs of life, Yugi looked around cautiously, hearing a distant birds screech echoing.

"This place is scary" Yugi thought as he walked around "Is…Is this a nightmare?"

Yugi then turned around, hearing a persons voice. It was quiet and Yugi couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was definitely a person. Yugi moved in the direction of the voice, being careful to walk through the brambles and branches of the trees. The teen soon reached a door built into a cliff, Yugi gave a frown at it but the voice came from within, so he walked over to it and pulled the heavy door open. The voice became much clearer as Yugi walked down the stone steps, it was a child's voice, and it sounded like they were talking to someone else. Yugi soon reached another door, where he was sure the voices-hearing an older males voice as well as the child's-he held the handle and bravely opened the door before peeking in.

It was like a large room, and though brightly coloured seemed rather dull. There was many cushions and books laid scattered around the floor, there were other various items that Yugi wasn't sure of and many clothe piled to one side. There was a large bed which had a chess board on it and two people playing with it; a young man, and a young boy. The man looked like he was in his early twenties, he had deep black hair and emerald like eyes. He was very skinny at that moment, but by the looks of how his clothes hung loosely he most likely had some muscle on him, but it was the boy that interested Yugi more.

He had to be seven or more. He had black spiky hair with crimson tips and blond bangs, though he had a chubby look to him, Yugi was more then sure that it was Yami. Yami when he was younger. The man moved one of the chess pieces before smiling.

'Checkmate' He said.

The boy pouted 'Oniisan, I can't do chess!' He whined.

The man chuckled and patted him on the head 'Don't worry Yami, you'll get the hang of it one day'.

'No I won't! It's so hard!'

The man chuckled and continued to stroke Yami's head. Yugi shut the door behind him, believing they can't see him and moved closer, looking closer at Yami as a kid-he was completely opposite to what Yami was like older. The man then stood up, making Yugi jump back but he didn't seem to notice Yugi, Yami looked up at him.

'Where are you going Oniisan?' Yami asked.

'Just got to get some food' He replied, he reached over to cup Yami's chin 'You'll be alright for a while won't you?'

'I don't like being left on my own! Can I come with you?'

'I'm sorry Yami, it's too dangerous' He let go of Yami and walked to the door, barely missing Yugi who watched carefully 'I'll be back soon'.

'You'd better or you have some explaining to do Oniisan!'

He laughed and nodded 'Very well, I'll be as quick as the wind'.

Yami smiled as the man shut the door behind him leaving the two alone, Yugi sighed, wondering what was going on and where he was exactly.

'Will you play with me?'

Yugi jumped and turned around, seeing Yami staring up at him with his pleading eyes realising that Yami could see him. Yugi bit his lip but smiled and nodded.

'Sure' Yugi agreed 'What would you like to play?'

'Chess' Yami replied as he placed the pieces back to their squares 'It's the only game here'.

'Oh, I see' Yugi moved round the bed before sitting on it and crossing his legs.

Yami then looked up at Yugi 'What's your name?'

'Oh. I'm Yugi'.

Yami smiled 'I'm Yami'.

'Yami…are you good at chess Yami?'

'Not really' Yami replied dismally 'Oniisan is better at it then me…it's so confusing how the pieces move around and stuff…'

'I know what you mean. I'm not too good at it myself, you might be able to beat me'.

Yami smiled, happy to know that and started to play chess with Yugi. Though Yugi wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't really want to leave Yami on his own, so he gladly stayed with the child.

* * *

They seemed to have played the game for hours on end, but Yugi was sure it wasn't that long. The battle soon came to an end and a victory for Yami, making the small child lit up when he realised he won.

'I won!' He cheered happily 'Yay!'

Yugi giggled, liking how he saw Yami so happy and carefree when he was little 'I told you I wasn't that good'.

'I've never won before!' Yami giggled along 'That was my first time. Oniisan always beats me'.

Yugi smiled, then looked to the door as he realised that the man hadn't returned yet 'Say Yami, is your Oniisan always this long?'

Yami stared at Yugi before turning to the door as well 'No…he's usually quick…why would he take longer?'

Yugi smiled 'He's probably just taking his time' Yugi reassured 'Do you like him a lot?'

Yami turned back to smile 'Of course!' He then leaned closer with a shy smile 'Keep a secret?'

'Yes. Of course' Yugi said, also leaning closer.

'I love him' Yami giggled insanely and covered his red cheeks 'He's soooooo nice! I want to stay with him forever and ever!'

Yugi smiled some more 'That's really sweet. I bet he feels the same way too'.

'I wish so!' Yami giggled some more before turning to the door once more 'But…I hate it when he leaves…I feel so lonely…'

Yugi looked towards Yami, but then jumped up from the bed with a smile 'How about I go look for him and see what's taking him so long, okay?'

Yami smiled up at Yugi 'Really?' Yami's face fell 'But…then you'll leave and I'll be on my own'.

'Then I'll be quick okay? I'll be five minutes tops'.

Yami smiled and nodded, Yugi gave him a small wave before leaving the room and returning to the surface. He rubbed his eyes a little at the light but walked around the woods once again, he wasn't sure where the man would go, but if it meant Yami would be happier he'd do it. But that made him think again, the boy was definitely that Yami he knew, but he wasn't exactly sure where he was.

"Perhaps…this is Yami's lost memories" Yugi thought to himself as he pushed a branch away "It would explain why Yami's a kid…but then does that mean I'm in the puzzle? And if so, how did I get inside it? I don't think Yami dragged me in when I was asleep and hoped I'd end up at his memories…" Yugi then looked around as he heard birds taking off "Now that I think about it, as I found his memories…would Yami remember me as a kid? I'd better not do anything too damaging…I could change a lot without realising it".

Yugi then looked to the ground, giving a gasp when he found the man, lying on the floor motionless. Yugi hurried to his side, putting his hand on the man only to pull it away and see the blood smeared on his hand. Yugi's face paled before he got up and started to run away, hopefully back to Yami. He wasn't sure why he was going back to the child, he just wanted to get away from the corpse, just being too afraid. He pushed back the branches and twigs that poked at his clothes, occasionally ripping them from time to time. He soon came back to the door, jogging down the stairs before he threw open the other door and staring at Yami. He jumped up at the loud bang but looked up at Yugi, seeing his petrified face the child became worried too.

'Yugi? What's wrong?' Yami asked scared 'I-Is it Oniisan? Is he alright?'

'Yami' Yugi hurried over to him and held his hands 'Not matter what happens, you'll be alright, okay?'

'W-What's going on? Y-You're scaring me Yugi…'

'Nothing's wrong. You're going to be fine alright?'

Yami nodded, then blinked before crying out 'Yugi! You're disappearing!'

Yugi then blinked, noticing how everything was suddenly turning brighter for the teen and everything was fading away, it was true he was disappearing. Yami held tighter to Yugi's hands.

'Please don't leave me!' Yami begged.

'I can't help it' Yugi explained sadly 'We'll see each other again, I promise'.

Then Yami's hands disappeared as well as everything else, it seemed to last only a few seconds before Yugi was laying on his back looking up at the same bright yet dull room. Yugi blinked and slowly sat up, rubbing his head as he realised he laid on the floor.

'It's for the best' Yugi looked around at the sudden voice, seeing a man sitting on the bed next to Yami. Yami was much more older and looked more like the Yami Yugi knew of, but there was something still strange about him; he sat on the bed with his legs brought up to his face, hugging his knees tightly as he listened to the man uninterested. Yugi sat up and listened carefully to their conversation.

'It'll make your pain go away, I promise' Yami then looked up, but kept the still face on 'It's true. You'll be away from your prison, away from those memories of your friend. And you'll be giving someone else a new chance and a new life. Isn't that what you'd like? To be a use of yourself? To make someone else happy and do something?'

Yami stared at the man, then looking down at his hand as he held the puzzle in his hands, even making Yugi look to it then.

'All you have to do, is touch this puzzle' The man explained 'And agree to the terms, and you'll be free. Free from all the thoughts, the memories, and free from everything holding you down. What do you say?'

Yami looked at the gold eye for a few moments before lifting his hand and touching it lightly 'Yes' He said quietly 'I want to be free'.

The man smiled and stroked over his face 'Good. I knew you'd want to be'.

Then there was another bright flash from the puzzle, Yugi managed to cover his eyes in time and tried to reach out for Yami, but they were gone in an instance.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to a flash of lightning and the sound of rain pounding against his window. The teen stayed still in his bed in the dark, thinking to the events before lifting his hand and brushing it over his sleeve, feeling the tears that the branches made. He sat up fast and before reaching the puzzle Yami sat on the end of his bed, Yugi was worried as he was silent at first, but Yugi decided to speak up.

'Yami?' He said softly.

Yami looked up at him and gave a small smile 'It's quite amazing…how one can forget things in their life, and yet when they remember it's like they never forgot at all'.

'Y-You remember then?' Yugi asked bravely.

'Yes…everything…even you'.

Yugi bit his lip 'Y-Yami…t-the man you was living with…'

Yami gave another small smile 'Oniisan' Yami sighed and sat back 'He was a close friend to me…so much so I looked up to him like a brother. We were forced to hide from everyone or it meant certain death, but that only brought us closer together' Yami sighed before starting the next part 'When he died…I died too. I couldn't bare the thought of living without him, I wished some nights…that I would curl up and never wake up again, just as long as I was with him. Then that man turned up, and he explained to me that he was looking for "Unfortunate" people to be wishing spirits, I couldn't refuse, I just wanted to get away from it all. But I didn't, I just ended up being in a dark place with no one and no escape, and the memories were still there. So I ended up making a way to lock my memories away, and make sure I wouldn't get to them again' Yami turned to look at Yugi 'I never thought…you'd find it though'.

Yugi bit his lip 'Are you upset by it?'

Yami smiled and shook his head 'No, not at all'.

Yugi shook his head 'Don't be so modest! It must hurt a lot!'

Yami turned to Yugi 'It doesn't…I have you now, so it doesn't matter at all'.

Yugi shook his head again and sat up in his bed, pulling Yami close into a tight hug, Yami was surprised by this and looked up to see Yugi crying as he hugged Yami tightly.

'It's okay Yami!' Yugi cried as he stroked Yami's hair 'I'll look after you now, I promise I won't leave you!'

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi back, slipping his arms around Yugi's waist and nuzzling into his chest a little.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami said quietly 'Thank you very much'.

Yugi nodded but kept hold of Yami for a very long time, the silence being broken only by the rain hitting the window. Yugi stroked Yami's hair gently as he calmed himself down, knowing that Yami was by his side right now and that was all that mattered.

*******************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Yes, so Yami's past has been revealed…slightly…seems Yugi is more upset by it then Yami'.

Diao: 'That's just your way of writing I think'.

Me: 'Heh, that and the fact I'm not well'.

Diao: 'That too'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Ordinary boy

Me: 'I was going to do this…and yeah…'

Diao: 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

Me: 'It means…horniness!'

Diao: 'Oh god no…'

Chapter 11-Ordinary boy

Yugi came back home after a long day of school, dropping his bag off in his room and stretching his arms in the air with a smile.

'Thank god for the weekends!' Yugi giggled as he rubbed his shoulders 'Though I think sports on a Friday is not good'.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yugi looked up to see Yami appear and sit on his desk like always.

Yugi nodded with a smile 'Yeah. I'm fine Yami. Just a little achy' Yugi walked over to his wardrobe so he could change out of his school days 'Say Yami, seeing as you can remember now. Did you have school?'

Yami smiled 'Not quite like yours. I was too young before going into hiding to be taught anything big. Just the basics. Oniisan taught me everything else, how things work and other such important things'.

Yugi turned to look at Yami, seeing him getting a distant look as he stared at the floor, Yugi sighed as he tried to think of something that might distract the older male from his memories. Though Yugi didn't want him to forget them all over again, he didn't want them to be a bother to him and make him upset. A smile hit Yugi as he walked over to Yami.

'Hey Yami, I have another wish'.

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled as well 'Yes? What is it?'

'I wish you'd be normal' Yugi grinned as he explained 'Tomorrow as soon as I wake up, I want to see you as normal as I am; no magic, no wishes, no nothing. Just a normal boy like me'.

Yami blinked in confusion 'May I ask why? What would be the point?'

Yugi giggled 'Well, I've been thinking. You've done wish after wish, and you haven't complained or anything. So I decided you should take a day off from all this wish stuff, I can show you around the town and stuff. What do you think?'

'It's a nice idea Yugi. But I don't need a day off, I'm perfectly fine without one'.

'Yeah right, I think anyone would kill to get a day off work or school' Yugi held Yami's hand and gave him a pleading look 'Please? It is my wish'.

Yami smiled and looked up at the teen 'How can I refuse then?'

Yugi giggled 'Thank you Yami! I promise we'll have a fun time!'

* * *

Yugi's alarm clock rang, and rang, and rang. The teen groaned and slapped a sleepy hand over the alarm clock before turning over with a small smile and falling asleep once more for that Saturday.

'Yugi' A small voice whispered 'Yugi'.

Yugi groaned and pulled the covers over him 'Five more minutes…' Yugi mumbled in his sleep.

'Very well. Sorry'.

Yugi pulled a small smile, knowing the only person in the world who'd apologise for trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and turned over to look at Yami, only to blush to a light pink colour. Yami wore a black tank top with matching tight leather pants, spiked bracelets and chains came attached with the outfit, as well as a black collar around his throat. Yugi fought back the blush and sat up in his bed.

'Umm…you look…' Yugi looked up and down before saying 'Nice' Instead of the other words that filled his mind.

Yami smiled 'Thank you. Your wish has begun and as of now I'm just an ordinary teen'.

'Oh…oh!' Yugi jumped out of bed 'I nearly forgot about that! Just give me a minute to get changed and have breakfast and we'll go out somewhere okay?'

'Certainly' Yami sat on Yugi's bed 'I'll be patient'.

Yugi quickly began to throw off his pyjamas and replace it with a scruffy T-shirt and some blue jeans of his, he looked down at his clothes before glancing at Yami, when he caught the teen's eyes he smiled and made Yugi blush some more before he turned back to the wardrobe and changed his clothes.

"Damn Yami" Yugi thought "Being able to look so hot".

Yugi settled on wearing a more fashionable T-shirt with a less tattered pair of jeans and a jacket he dug out. Yugi quickly hurried downstairs, jumping the last step and came to the kitchen. Solomon watched the teen as he jogged over to the fridge and took out some foods before eating them in a rush.

'You alright Yugi?' Solomon asked curiously.

'Fine' Yugi replied with his mouth full 'Just going out with…err…Joey…wouldn't want to waste the day'.

'I see'.

Yugi managed to swallow down the food before grabbing the milk and drinking some of that, he put it back and hurried out 'See you later grandpa!'

'Of course' Solomon replied, rather dazed by the teens rushed nature but ignored it nevertheless.

Yugi returned to his room to get Yami, leading him down the stairs and to the side door so his grandfather wouldn't see them as they left the game shop and explored the town together.

* * *

Yami stuck by Yugi's side at all times, they walked down the street casually and nobody suspected otherwise, though Yugi was certain he caught the more younger girls checking Yami out. Yugi smiled and turned to the older one.

'So, what do you want to do first?' Yugi asked.

'I'm not sure' Yami replied 'What is there we can do?'

'Umm…well…we can go to the arcade' Yugi suggested 'Watch a movie. Go to the aquarium' There was a loud growl that made both of them stop, Yami looked around confused while Yugi smirked 'Or, go to burger world and get something to eat'.

'Is that what that was?' Yami put his hands on his stomach 'Been a while since I heard myself complain of hunger'.

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand 'Let's go to burger world then. You'll love it I promise'.

Yugi then dragged Yami along down the world until they came to the fast food restaurant. Yugi managed to get them a table to sit at and they ordered their food, Yugi having to order for Yami-hoping that Yami liked his taste of food-the waitress walked over and gave them their food before leaving them to eat. Yugi picked up his burger and milkshake happily, then looking up at Yami as he stared at the food distantly.

'Here' Yugi picked up Yami's burger and held it to him 'Try the burgers. They're good, honest'.

Yami held the burger and observed it for a few moments 'What exactly is this…burger?' Yami asked 'What are they made of?'

'Umm…bread' Yugi replied nervously 'Meat. Cheese. Ketchup, the usual stuff. Try it. Just bite into it'.

Yami turned it slightly before biting into it and chewed it, Yugi watched nervously and drank some of his milkshake and waited for Yami's verdict.

'So…how do you like it?' Yugi asked bravely.

'It's…okay' Yami replied unsurely as he took another bite 'It's got a strange taste to it, yet it's pleasing'.

Yugi gave a smile 'I'll take it you like it then' Yugi drank some of his milkshake before turning to Yami 'How about the milkshake? It's strawberry flavour'.

Yami looked at the drink as he picked it up 'Strawberry?' He repeated as he sipped it a little.

'Uh huh. They come in different flavours but I figure everyone likes strawberry…I can get you another one if you like'.

Yami shook his head 'No, it tastes fine'.

Yugi gave a small sigh and ate his own food as Yami carried on eating, Yugi looked out the window and watched the people in silence for a while before turning back to Yami 'So, where are we going after this?'

'I wouldn't know' Yami replied with a smile 'You know your town better than I do, you should pick where we'll go'.

'Right…umm…' Yugi bit his lip as he thought of any places that didn't seem too boring, childish, or just plainly silly to Yami. But that seemed to be a lot of the places Yugi liked to go 'Umm…well…what would you…like to do? I-I mean, do you have like an interest in something? We have a lot of things you'd like…probably'.

Yami smiled 'You mentioned things earlier. What are they like?'

'Umm…the arcade is full of games' Yugi explained nervously 'Lots of kids like me go there, it might be busy. The cinema is where we watch movies-moving pictures that are used for entertainment-but that might be expensive, and there might not be any good films on. And the aquarium is a big building that has these tanks with lots of fishes, but…that might be boring to you…'

Yami hummed in thought before smiling 'The arcade sounds fun. Will that be okay?'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Sure. The arcade it is then'.

Yami smiled and carried on eating his food, rather enjoying the food he and Yugi had as they continued having their casual chat about what they might do.

* * *

After their meal Yugi lead Yami through the streets once more until they came to the arcade. Yugi pulled Yami inside as he looked around the building, there were many kids playing on the games and having a fun time, Yami looked at the games finding them confusing while Yugi was trying to find something easy for them to play. Yami then looked up and tugged on Yugi's hand, making the teen stop and look up as well.

'Look. Duel monsters' Yami pointed to the game that had been designed around the cards 'Isn't that what you play?'

'Yeah' Yugi moved closer and smiled 'Though it's not like the card game, it's a small game they made. You get to play as a duel monster and you have to destroy other monsters as they try to attack you'.

Yami tipped his head as he moved closer 'I see' He pushed one of the buttons but nothing happened, he tried it again and still nothing happened 'It doesn't appear to be working'.

Yugi giggled and slipped in some coins before pushing the start button 'You have to put money in to get it working, it's how this business works'.

'I see' Yami stared at the screen before turning to Yugi 'I may not be the best person to play this'.

'Why not?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know how to play this'.

'Oh right' Yugi stood by Yami's sides and pointe to the buttons 'This is for attack. This is for defence. And this stick here is for moving. Do…you want to watch me do it first?'

'Yes. Demonstrations are best'.

'Okay' Yugi selected his characters as the dark magician and started playing. He was doing well, and he explained things to Yami when he asked questions. Then his time ran out and he sighed 'Well that was fun while it lasted. Do you want a go now Yami?'

'Yes' Yami replied, Yugi moved over so Yami stood in his place and slotted in some money so Yami could play. Yami also picked the Dark magician and played through the game like Yugi did, Yugi watched carefully and pointed things out to Yami that he quickly did. After a few minutes the time ran out, Yugi turned to Yami with a smile.

'Like the game?' Yugi asked.

Yami smiled back and nodded 'Yes. Very ingenious'.

Yugi giggled and took Yami's hand again 'You haven't seen the rest of it. Come on'.

Yami was dragged behind Yugi as he was dragged around the arcade and played on most of the games with Yugi, having fun while he was there, both of them did.

* * *

After their day out Yugi decided they should return home as they evening came in, Yugi sighed when they reached the game shop and turned to Yami who followed after him down the street.

'Okay Yami, you can hide again' Yugi chirped as he held the game shop door, but turned when Yami still stood behind him.

'I'm sorry Yugi, but if you don't remember I'm present for the whole day' Yami informed.

'But it is the end of the day'.

Yami shook his head 'The end of the day is the stroke of midnight. I'm as ordinary as you are by then'.

'Ooohhh…crap' Yugi backed away from the door and gestured Yami to follow him to the side door, Yugi snuck him back inside without his grandfather realising so hurried him back to his room where he shut the door on them 'There has to be a way to make you disappear and stuff' Yugi hummed in thought while Yami took his seat on the desk 'I know. I wish you to be a wishing spirit again'.

Yami shook his head 'As I recall, you said no wishing. I cannot make any such wishes today'.

'Great' Yugi hung his head 'So…I'm stuck with you being normal all during the night?'

'Correct'.

'I just hope grandpa doesn't find you' Yami ran his hand through his hair 'It'll be hard to explain that one'.

There was another growl which made Yugi look up as Yami put his hands over his stomach 'I appear to be hungry again'.

Yugi nodded 'Alright, hold on I'll try and get you something to eat and think of a plan'.

Yugi left Yami in his room, shutting the door behind him and praying that his grandfather wouldn't find Yami sitting in his room during the rest of the evening.

* * *

To Yugi's surprise and luck, his grandfather stayed away from Yugi's room for the rest of the evening, and Yami didn't make any noise for him to question it. So Yugi was very pleased. When the night started to come in Yugi changed into his pyjamas and held out a spare for Yami, though there was a problem.

'I'm a little shorter then you' Yugi commented as he realised his clothes would not fit Yami.

Yami smiled 'It is fine Yugi' Yami reassured 'I'll just sleep in my clothes. It'll only be for a few hours'.

'But that still has to be uncomfortable' Yugi mumbled as he slipped into his bed 'I'm sorry my clothes don't fit you'.

'It is not your fault' Yami then started to strip from his clothes.

Yugi burned brightly before he turned over to hide his blush, not realising that Yami meant sleep in his underwear. The two of them agreed that Yami could sleep with Yugi in his bed for the remaining hours of the night, though it made the teen feel nervous about that, he didn't want to make Yami sleep on the floor. Yugi felt the bed move as Yami slipped in himself, turning over so he faced away from Yugi.

'Goodnight Yugi' Yami said quietly as he closed his eyes for sleep.

'G-Goodnight' Yugi stuttered, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the fact that a near naked man slept right next to him.

Though Yugi tried his hardest, he couldn't sleep. He just laid there feeling embarrassed that Yami was next to him, he sighed as a few hours had passed and he turned over to face Yami's back. Yugi bit his lip, an urge started to rise up in him.

'Yami?' Yugi whispered quietly, but when getting no reply from him he presumed he was asleep.

Yugi moved a bit closer before letting his hand stroke Yami's back. He was surprised at how soft it felt, and very warm. After a while Yugi looked up at Yami again, this time moving his whole body closer so he rested against Yami's body; his arm was wrapped over Yami's chest while his other hand stroked Yami's back, one leg wedged between Yami's while the other hooked over Yami's hips. The teens face turned a deep red colour, though he did very little to stop himself from being embarrassed.

"This is so wrong" Yugi thought as he stroked Yami's back "But yet…It feels…so right…what's wrong with me? It's just Yami…"

'Mmm…Yugi?'

Yugi froze at Yami's voice, then seeing his head lift up and look at Yugi over his shoulder. In an instant, Yugi quickly let go of Yami and turned over again as he curled up clearly embarrassed.

'S-S-Sorry' Yugi apologised stutteringly 'I-I was…c-cold and you was so warm…s-s-sorry if I woke you up'.

'I see' Yugi froze as Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi and pulled him closer into his body 'Is this better?'

Yugi made a small whimpering noise and nodded 'Y-Yes'.

'Okay' Yami closed his eyes again to fall asleep 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'G-Go-Goodnight Yami' Yugi stuttered.

Yami didn't pick up on the teen's nervousness and gladly fell asleep again, Yugi laid in Yami's arms as his body turned red, though he reached down subconsciously and held Yami's hands in his.

"I'm being silly" Yugi thought again "Or…am I…I mean…do I..?" Yugi looked at Yami's sleeping and peaceful face next to him "Do I…like Yami? I-Is that possible? Yami's been kind to me…a-and he was the first person aside from my grandpa to look after me…" Yugi made another whimpering noise as he buried his face in his pillow "Why am I so weird and confusing?"

*****************************End of chapter 11****************************

Me: 'It looks like love!'

Diao: 'It looks like disaster'.

Me: 'Sshh! They don't know that yet! Don't spoil it!'

Diao: 'I think you just spoiled it by acting all secret like'.

Me: 'Ah hell'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Crushes near and far

Me: 'Yes'.

Diao: 'Yes?'

Me: 'Mmhmm'.

Diao: 'Okay then…'

Chapter 12-Crushes near and far

Yugi was sat at the table the next morning, twirling his spoon idly in his hand as he stared at the puzzle in front of him. The only thought going through his mind was Yami. The small teen sighed to himself as he stared at the gold eye.

"Why must I be so different?" Yugi thought.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up at his grandfather who sat across him 'You alright?'

'Yeah just…' Yugi bit his lip 'Just…thinking of things…you know?'

Solomon raised an eyebrow 'I suppose so…'

Yugi nodded and started to eat his breakfast again, though his eyes started to travel up until they met the puzzle's eye and he stared at it again, mesmerised.

* * *

After breakfast Yugi had to help out with the game shop, his grandfather manned the register while Yugi was sweeping the floor. It was hard for the teen to keep his thoughts about Yami away, they occasionally slipped past and Yugi had to make up a lie through his mind link so Yami wouldn't get suspicious. He bought everything Yugi lied about, so the teen didn't have to worry about making the best lies in the world.

'Yugi!' Yugi yelped when someone tackled him and he nearly fell over, but managed to keep himself balanced as he looked over his shoulder 'How's my Yugi pie been?'

'Oh, fine Rebecca' Yugi reassured with a shy smile.

Rebecca was a twelve year old American Yugi knew-Arthur's granddaughter-and the small girl had a large crush on Yugi, one that contained possession over Yugi's arm, embarrassing nicknames and hugs-sometimes pushed to kisses. Yugi didn't feel the same way back, and though he knew it was the right thing to tell her that, he couldn't bring himself to make her upset. So he bore with it until she would grow out of it.

'Hello there Solomon' Arthur greeted as he approached the elder.

'Arthur good to see you' Solomon shook his hand 'And good to see you too Rebecca'.

'Same here Mr. Mutou' Rebecca then turned to Yugi 'What are you doing Yugi bear?'

'Oh…just…sweeping' Yugi replied 'Nothing interesting…'

'Do you want help?'

'No. I mean…I wouldn't want you to work'.

'That's fine!' Rebecca took the broom out of his hands 'I'm more than happy to help!'

'Well…umm…'

'Rebecca, why don't you tell Yugi all the things that's happened at school' Arthur suggested.

'Great idea grandpa' Rebecca immediately clung to Yugi's arm 'You don't mind Mr. Mutou?'

'Not at all' Solomon reassured 'You youngsters need to keep talking to each other'.

'Alright. Let's go Yugi'.

Rebecca pulled Yugi past the counter and up the stairs while Arthur and Solomon talked to each other. Yugi couldn't escape, so decided to go with the flow.

* * *

Rebecca had pulled the small teen to the upstairs of the house and conquered the lounge, Yugi sat on the sofa with Rebecca, she held his hand and played with it while she told Yugi about the numerous competitions she's been in and the chance that she might complete school early and go to college sooner than most kids.

'If I go to college, then I can graduate sooner and come here on my own to visit you' Rebecca said as she intertwined their fingers 'Wouldn't that be lovely Yugi?'

'Yeah' Yugi gave a small smile 'That'll be great'.

'Oh yeah, grandpa told me you finished the puzzle' Rebecca's hands latched to it as she held it in her hands and observed the shape 'How'd you do it?'

'Oh…I just…umm…you know…piece by piece I guess…'

Rebecca giggled and turned it in her hands 'Can I try it on?'

'Umm…i-it's rather heavy' Yugi lied and took it out of her hands 'W-Wouldn't want you to strain your neck and stuff'.

'Oh okay. You're so sweet'.

Yugi gave a shy smile and took back his hand before standing up 'How about I go make us some tea, okay?'

'Want me to help?' Rebecca offered eagerly.

'I'll be fine. Don't worry'.

Yugi turned to walk into the kitchen; he filled the kettle up with water and waited for it to boil. Yugi gave a small sigh and leaned casually against the counter while he waited.

'Who is that girl?'

Yugi jumped at Yami's sudden voice, turning to him as he leaned against the counter next to him. Yugi caught his breath back with a small blush seeping onto his cheeks as he gazed at the male.

'Don't do that!' Yugi hissed quietly.

Yami turned to the teen 'Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you'.

'It's fine' Yugi sighed 'That girl is Rebecca. She's a friend of mine from America'.

'I see' Yami nodded slightly 'She has very strong feelings for you'.

'Don't I know it. She's had a crush on me since we've met or round about then'.

'And you don't feel the same way?'

Yugi blushed to a deeper pink colour 'No…I-I mean…I like her…but not like like her. She's just…a friend'.

'I see' Yami nodded 'She does not accept this?'

'No…I haven't really…told her that'.

'Why not?'

'Well…she's the type of person to kinda cry and break down if I told her no…a-and she's not doing any harm at the moment. So…it's fine'.

'I think it's better to tell her' Yami said as he brushed his clothes 'False belief is not the healthiest thing'.

Yugi groaned 'I know…but she's so…innocent and stuff…I don't want to hurt her…unless…maybe…' Yugi glanced at Yami and shook his head 'No. Never mind'.

'What is it?' Yami asked 'What were you going to say?'

'I was gonna say maybe you can wish her crush on me away…but that's not really fair on Rebecca'.

'A wise choice Yugi'.

Yugi blushed some more and smiled to himself as he finished off with the tea 'Alright, you should disappear for a while. I'm not sure how I'd explain you to Rebecca'.

'Very well'.

Yugi watched as Yami disappeared before picking up the cups and returning to the living room. Rebecca sat on the couch patiently as she played with her skirt, she looked up when Yugi came back in and handed her the cup.

'Thank you Yugi' Rebecca took a small sip as Yugi sat down next to her 'So, what's been going on here?'

'Oh, nothing much' Yugi replied with a smile 'I mean…nothing as exciting in America'.

'That's not true. Tell me!'

'Uhh…well…' Yugi shrugged his shoulders, trying to think of anything other than the wishes Yami made to tell 'I…well I made a new friend' Yugi shrugged his shoulders, thinking it the only exciting thing that happened normally 'His name's Joey and he's…rather…umm…excitable'.

'I bet he's not as cute as you' Rebecca giggled as she rested her head on Yugi's shoulder.

'Well…I wouldn't know' Yugi admitted with a small blush 'I haven't…really thought of him…like that…'

Rebecca stared at the teen for a few quiet moments; Yugi turned to her and noticed her falling silent 'Something wrong Rebecca?' Yugi asked.

'You're in love with someone aren't you?' Rebecca questioned.

Yugi blushed heavily 'I…err…how did you…know?'

'I'm a woman you know' Rebecca chuckled 'I pick up on these things. We're more tuned then men are. Do…you love this person a lot?'

Yugi blushed and bit back his lip 'I-I guess so'.

Rebecca sighed but then smiled 'It's fine. I'm happy with it'.

'Really?'

'Of course. If you're happier with this person, then I don't mind. Just as long as we can still be friends and I can hug you'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Sure. That sounds fine'.

'Good' Rebecca then wrapped her arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly, making him blush slightly 'It's good that you found someone you really like. You should ask them out'.

"Yeah right" Yugi rolled his eyes but hugged her back 'Yeah…maybe I will'.

'Good. Next time, you can introduce us! We'll all be friends!'

* * *

Soon Arthur was leaving so Rebecca had to leave as well; they stood outside the game shop where Rebecca hugged Yugi tightly. Making the teen blush red when he saw Arthur and Solomon give the "so-cute" smiles.

'Remember to email me!' Rebecca reminded 'I'll reply as soon as I get home from school!'

'Okay Rebecca' Yugi gave a small smile as she let go 'See you next time then'.

'Yup! Bye Yugi bear!'

Yugi blushed heavily as she skipped away with her grandfather walking after her. Solomon turned to the teen as he rubbed his cheeks and hid his face from his grandfather.

'I thought she'd stop that!' Yugi mumbled as he got rid of his embarrassment.

Solomon chuckled 'Oh Yugi, you have a lot to learn about girls and women'.

Yugi looked away "Shame it's not women I'm interested in".

'_Did you say something Yugi?'_

Yugi jumped and squeaked at Yami's voice, making Solomon jump back slightly as the teen threw open the game shop door and ran inside clearly embarrassed.

'This day just gets worse!' Yugi cried before running upstairs to lock himself away.

Solomon listened before Yugi's bedroom door slammed shut; Solomon sighed and shook his head 'Teenagers. They're alien to me' He muttered before walking into the game shop as well.

*******************************End of chapter 12**************************

Diao: 'I just realised what the next chapter is'.

Me: 'Mwhahaha!'

Diao: 'So we're getting back into the swing of dreaded thirteen again hmm?'

Me: 'Listen, the stories decide this thing, not me'.

Diao: 'Of course they do Vann'.

Me: 'They do!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. The predicted fate

Me: 'Mwhahaha! It feels good to be back!'

Diao: 'Yep. Yami Vann and chapter thirteen mix, not good'.

Me: 'Hahaha!'

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold**!'

Chapter 13-The predicted fate

Yugi sat at his desk during school again, it was February and there was a group of girls who had organised a little delivery service. Joey had gotten a few cards from a few girls; it didn't surprise Yugi as Joey was popular and an attractive, he was bound to have a lot of cards from girls. Yugi looked up as one of the girls dropped a few cards on his desk before carrying on.

Yugi blushed a little and heard a few sniggers from the corners of the class. Yugi quickly grabbed the cards before slipping them into his bag, he would deal with them later where he couldn't get embarrassed.

* * *

When school had finished Yugi walked down the street with Joey by his side, Joey was talking about something before Yugi was pulled to a stop and looked up at where Joey had stopped him to. It was a shop, but not just any shop; it was a shop that sold magical items and spells. Yugi rolled his eyes at that before turning to Joey.

'Why have we stopped?' Yugi asked.

'Look' Joey pointed to a poster that read about fortune telling 'Want to try?'

'Joey, it's just a trick to get your money and let you hear what you want to know'.

'I know that. Still pretty funny though'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but let himself get pulled in by Joey. The shop was dark, yet had many colours of purple and dark green and red. The shelves were filled with many boxes and statues of different varieties, Yugi looked at each gem eye on the statues before sidling closer to Joey, feeling safer with the male. Joey didn't seem fazed by the strange aura of the shop.

'Creepy eh?' Joey joked as he nudged Yugi lightly.

'Something like that…' Yugi mumbled.

They then looked up when they heard someone move from the back and opened the door. It was a woman; she had tanned skin and long black hair that reached to down her back. She wore a long dress that cut across her shoulders and reached down past her feet, she smiled at the two teens.

'May I help you?' She asked politely.

'Yeah. We want our palms read' Joey ordered, making Yugi sigh and shake his head.

'Then please, come through here' She walked over to a door that had beads hanging down from them, she pushed them aside before walking in. Joey smiled and turned to Yugi.

'See you in a minute Yugi' He then followed the woman inside.

Yugi sighed and looked around the shop, hugging himself he couldn't help but feel a little scared of being left on his own in such a creepy shop, after a few minutes Joey came back with a confused look on his face as he looked down at his hand. The woman standing at the door with a small smirk.

'How'd it go?' Yugi asked.

'I dunno…' Joey replied distantly 'She said…my fate was full of despair and failure'.

'Well…I'm sure it's not true' Yugi comforted.

'Yeah. Most likely…still…'

'Would you like your fortune told?' The woman asked Yugi politely.

'Oh…umm…s-sure okay'.

Yugi nervously followed the woman into the beaded room. Inside was bare and only had a small round table with a green table cloth covering it and two chairs. The woman took one of the chairs and sat down in it, she then gestured to the other chair to Yugi.

'Please, take a seat Yugi'.

Yugi froze 'H-How did you know my name?' Yugi stuttered.

She smiled slightly 'I am in great tune with the force of the world; I know a lot of things. But also with the power of deduction'.

Yugi blinked 'Huh?'

'I heard your friend calling you that'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'O-Oh…right…'

Yugi took the seat offered to him; he looked around the room slightly nervous before turning to the woman again.

'Don't need to worry' She reassured 'Nothing will happen, if it'll help my name is Ishizu. And I won't hurt you'.

Yugi gave a nervous smile and nodded, not liking how he had to be reassured for a palm reading.

Ishizu then held her hand out across the table 'Your hand please'.

Yugi nodded and held his hand out to her, Ishizu took it but as soon as she did she let go with a small gasp. Yugi began to worry.

'What?' Yugi asked.

'Your hand…your energy…it's strange' She held his hand again, holding it with two hands 'It is like…you have another soul in you'.

Yugi froze and quickly grabbed the chain of his necklace; Ishizu glanced at the necklace before looking up at the teen.

'I-I just want my fortune…' Yugi replied as he held his pyramid away from her.

'Quite' Ishizu held his hand again, trying to hold back the shudder and clasp his hand instead 'Hmm…interesting…'

'What? What is it?' Yugi questioned.

'I see…water…no tears…something bad happened…I can't tell…but it involves this…energy…he'll be coming…soon…'

'Who will be?' Yugi asked.

Ishizu sighed and let go of Yugi's hand 'I'm sorry. I couldn't see anything else…sorry'.

'That's fine…' Yugi put some money on the table and stood up 'It was…interesting'.

Yugi stood up with Ishizu and they left the room as well, Joey was looking around but turned when Yugi came back.

'Good?' He asked.

'Something…like that' Yugi said unsurely as he grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him out of the shop 'Let's go'.

* * *

When Yugi got home, he headed up to his room immediately. He sat at his desk with a sigh, tipping his bag upside down so the cards fell on his desk. He counted them idly before throwing them in the bin. He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up to see Yami sitting on his desk 'What was that you threw away?'

'Oh…just cards from girls' Yugi replied dismally.

'Cards? Why did they send you cards?'

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Well…once every year we have Valentine's Day, and on that day we give gifts to the people we like the most. These are usually cards or chocolates. It shows how much you care for that person'.

'And…you threw them away?'

'Oh well…' Yugi glanced at the cards 'It's a common thing…for the girls to club together and send me hate mail…so I just throw it away…'

'I see. I take it hate mail isn't a nice thing'.

Yugi chuckled 'Which part gave it away? Me being depressed or the name "hate mail"?' Yugi chuckled some more, but when he saw Yami didn't get the joke he sighed and looked away 'Never mind'.

'Anything I can do to make you feel better? It's only a wish away'.

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'No. I think it's better to go through these things then pretend they never happened'.

'If you say so'.

Yugi sighed and buried his head in his arms. Then a pink blush came across his face as an idea passed through his mind. He had already explained to Yami what Valentine's day was, he might pass it on to his next wish.

'Hey Yami…will you…be my Valentine?' Yugi asked nervously with a deeper blush on his face.

Yami looked down at the teen 'What do I have to do?'

'Not much' Yugi replied with a shrug 'Just…pretend you're in love with me and stuff…'

Yami shook his head 'Sorry, I can't'.

'Why not?' Yugi asked a little saddened by the news.

'I cannot have feelings for you. Whether you wish it or not'.

'Oh…I see…' Yugi then fumbled with his hands before standing up 'Well, what about a kiss?'

'A kiss?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah…you don't have to be in love with me or anything, just a-'

Yugi stopped talking as Yami pulled him closer and placed his lips on Yugi's. The teen immediately crimsoned heavily but closed his eyes gently at the kiss, but as soon as he did, Yami pulled away and broke the kiss.

'Was that good enough?' Yami asked.

Yugi stared at him in thought before shaking his head 'No' He replied before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and kissing him more passionately.

Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and went along with the passionate kiss, giving back as much force as the teen did. Yugi whimpered slightly in pleasure as Yami kissed him back just as fervently, he tangled his hands in Yami's hair and played with it while his body shook slightly. It seemed strange to be reacting like he did with his first kiss, but there wasn't much he could do to stop himself from wobbling.

Yugi's legs then gave in, pulling the teen and Yami over so they landed on the bed in their make out. Their lips didn't part when they hit the bed with a thud; they just carried on kissing deeply with each other until they had to break for air. Yugi panted lightly and looked up at Yami with a red blush on his face.

'Was that good enough?' Yami panted lightly.

Yugi stared at Yami for a few moments, there was many thoughts running through Yugi's minds but he took no notice of any of them. His mind had lost connection with Yugi's body; he reached up and grabbed Yami's clothes before pulling him back into another kiss. His urges had taken over by then, and at that moment the urges wanted Yami and nothing else. Yami gladly kissed Yugi back, not caring about if it was Yugi's urges.

Yugi broke the kiss after a while and looked up at Yami 'Yami…I want to…do it…'

'It?' Yami repeated.

'You know what I mean!' Yugi shuffled slightly under Yami's weight 'Please? You say you do any wish I want…so I want this wish…I wish I can do it with you…so you have to, right?'

Yami stared at the teen 'Are you sure-?'

'Yes! I want…to feel special…please…'

They were silent, Yami only spoke to say 'If that is what you wish' Yami then leant closer and started to kiss down Yugi's neck, the teen gave small gasps when Yami's lips touched his skin, but closed his eyes blissfully and let Yami do what he wanted.

(**Lemon starts here!**)

Yugi laid and waited while Yami stripped him from his clothes, Yugi soon laid naked in a few minutes while Yami had only removed his shirt, Yugi didn't mind that though. When Yugi was bare Yami started kissing his chest, making him whimper and turn his head slightly.

'Yami…grandpa can't hear us…' Yugi panted 'We'd…get in trouble…'

'Is that another wish?' Yami asked as his hand groped Yugi's member.

'Ah! Yes…' Yugi held the sheets tightly 'Oh…I'm sensitive'.

Yami placed one last kiss on Yugi's stomach before reaching down and licking over the tip of Yugi's member. Yugi gasped and bit his lip to hold back the moan-a reflex so that his grandfather wouldn't hear them-Yami looked up at the teen before carrying on with the licking. Yugi whimpered and twisted and arched his body at the touch, then giving a soft moan when Yami started to suck on his member. Yugi tightened his grip on the sheets and lifted his hips up slightly at the touch.

'Oh…Yami…' Yugi moaned lightly.

Yami let go of Yugi's member then, looking up at the teen as he panted heavily and relaxed against his bed. Yami let go of Yugi, pushing his legs apart and unzipping his own pants, taking out his own member. Yugi looked down and felt his groin heat up again when he saw Yami's member, it was much larger than his own. Yami moved closer to Yugi and held his legs apart more.

'This might hurt…' Yami said quietly before slipping himself inside Yugi.

Yugi gasped and closed his eyes tightly, gripping tightly to the bed sheets again and biting his lip hard so he hold back his voice while Yami sat himself inside Yugi's body. When Yami stopped moving around, Yugi panted heavily and shifted his body slowly as he got used to having Yami inside him. It was odd, a dull sharp pain residing deep inside his body that he couldn't deal with. Yami rested his head on Yugi's chest, holding his hips in his hands Yami began to thrust into Yugi's body.

Yugi didn't bite his lip, but let his throat emit a moan as he threw his head back and let the sensation take over his body. Yami thrust in and out of Yugi at a gentle pace, making the teen only moan softly and pant lightly. Yugi groaned soon after a while, getting bored of the slow pace.

'Yami, go faster' Yugi ordered as he moved his hips slightly 'Please, I'm getting-oh! Ah! Yami! So good!'

Yami had picked up his pace, and in doing so had hit his prostate and made the teen moan louder than before, he gripped the bed sheets as hard as he could as Yami pounded into him. Small tears formed in his eyes from the immense pleasure he felt run through his body. Yugi felt something build up in his body after a while, with every thrust it made the feeling grow stronger, like it was going to burst Yugi open soon from the pleasure. Yugi's hand had turned white from gripping the sheets so much, fresh tears were rolling down his face while his throat was filled with pleasured moans, getting louder and louder as he began to reach his edge.

'Ah! I-I can't…ah! Oh god! YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he arched up and finally released himself over Yami's chest and on his own body.

Yami came into the teen with a small grunt and a hard thrust into the teens body, Yugi gave a small shiver when he felt the warm liquid coat his walls.

(**End of lemon!**)

Yugi panted heavily afterwards, giving a small whimper when Yami pulled himself out of Yugi's entrance. Yugi was more concerned about himself, his body felt drained like everything had rushed out of him-which more or less did-leaving him like an empty body that was clinging on for dear life. He figured it was normal as Yami didn't do much or worry over the teen, but it didn't make the feeling more comfortable.

Yami laid next to Yugi with a sigh as he also caught back his breath. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at Yami before closing them and taking a deep breath.

'That…felt…good' Yugi panted, though not hearing anything else from Yami he decided to leave it until they had caught their breath back.

* * *

Yami laid next to Yugi, after a while Yami had fallen asleep next to the teen while they still had the chance to be next to one another. Yami was pressed up against the teens back and slept peacefully; Yugi however was wide awake and staring at an uninteresting spot on his wall, just thinking to himself while he did. There was a strange-but bad-feeling building up inside of him.

"This is so strange" Yugi thought to himself "I just…kissed and had sex with the person I like…so…why do I feel…strange? Why don't I feel happy? Don't most normal people feel happy after doing something like that? I can't even bring myself to look at Yami…" Yugi listened carefully as Yami moved a little in his sleep, but remained asleep nonetheless "I wished for it, so why am I not happy?"

Yugi looked up a little then "Maybe…that's the reason…because…I wished for it…and it wasn't…natural or something…" Yugi bit his lip then "Have I…raped Yami? No, rape is what perverts do to schoolgirls in alleyways. But…rape is…forcing someone to do it…and…I did force him…but he was on top, I mean, if it was real rape, wouldn't I be on the top? I'm being silly and scaring myself now. Stop Yugi! Stop!"

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes to try and sleep, but then he opened them as small tears formed in his eyes.

"But…it's still…forcing him…" Yugi thought again "A-And that is what rape is…oh god…what have I done?"

'Yami!' Yugi turned over but then looked around when Yami had disappeared. Instead of calling him out, Yugi just curled up under his covers and cried heavily to himself until he fell asleep.

***************************End of chapter 13******************************

Me: 'Mwhahaha!'

Diao: 'And that was the dreaded chapter thirteen'.

Me: 'Indeed it is'.

Agil: 'That's so cruel Vann!'

Me: 'Oh well, it'll get better'.

Diao: 'That's what you always say…never happens'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Forgotten memories

Me: 'I'm not saying anything'.

Diao: 'That's a first'.

Me: 'Okay. Prepare for emoness!'

Chapter 14-Forgotten memories

Yugi woke up the next morning, the glum feeling still residing deep in his stomach. He got changed for school and sighed miserably for the tenth time that morning, he didn't eat, he didn't talk to his grandfather, it was like his body had shut down on him. An empty shell with only the worst feelings a human could possibly feel.

Yugi slipped his jacket on and glanced at his desk, seeing the millennium puzzle sitting casually on his desk. He hadn't spoken to Yami since the previous night nor seen him. He walked over and picked it up, but once his eyes set on the gold eye on the puzzle he dropped it back on the desk and grabbed his bag before leaving his room and wiping his eyes hurriedly. He didn't deserve to have Yami anymore, he had betrayed and used the one person he ever loved, there was no way he could ever forgive himself or let himself be with Yami anymore.

* * *

Joey looked up when he saw Yugi walk into the classroom after that, though had to frown at what he saw. Yugi walked in with his head hung and tear stains had run down his face and just the general air around him seemed depressing enough. Joey quickly hurried after Yugi as he sat down at his desk.

'You okay mate?' Joey asked 'You look like you've been crying'.

Yugi simply nodded and slipped his bag off before sitting it on his desk. Joey frowned again and watched Yugi slowly move in his seat.

'Well…what's wrong?' Joey asked again 'Argument with your gramps or something?'

Joey blinked as more tears weld up in Yugi's eyes before he rested his head on the bag and covered his head with his arms.

'I wish I was dead' Yugi mumbled before starting to sob.

Joey patted Yugi's head 'Hey, come on, it couldn't have been that bad. You make it sound like you murdered someone or something'.

Yugi gave a soft wail before crying some more. Joey sighed and decided that speaking wasn't good and instead tried to hug and cheer Yugi up before the teacher came in, but it was going to take a lot more than being comforted to make him forgive himself for what he had done to Yami.

* * *

The school day seemed to quicken much to Yugi's misery; he didn't particularly want to go home where he was sure Yami would be waiting for him, but it wasn't like he had anywhere else to hide. He came back home, giving his grandfather a small nod when he asked how school was, Yugi looked to his bedroom door and shakily opened the door. He hurried in; no sign of Yami yet so he quickly dumped his bag in his room and opened his wardrobe ready to do some quick changing.

'Yugi?' Yugi froze at Yami's voice 'Are you feeling alright today?'

Yugi bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears that felt like they were going to burst from his eyes and pour over the floor.

'You forgot to take me with you' Yami continued 'Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?'

Yugi couldn't help and with a whimper he began to cry heavily as he turned to Yami, not caring if it made him upset even more. Yami simply stared as he waited for the teen to answer.

'I'm so sorry!' Yugi wailed as he flung himself at Yami and hugged him tightly 'I was so stupid! I didn't even think of you! Please! Don't hate me!'

Yami stared at the teen confused 'I'm not sure what you mean Yugi'.

'Last night! I…didn't mean to hurt you! I just…I just wanted to feel special! I-I didn't mean to hurt you in any way! I'm so sorry Yami…please…forgive me…' Yugi whimpered as he held tightly to Yami's shirt and buried his crying face into his chest 'Please…I can't…stand seeing you…after what I did…I'm so sorry…so…sorry…'

Yami stared at Yugi for a while before pulling him closer into the hug and resting his head on Yugi's 'It's going to be fine Yugi. I promise'.

"Millennium puzzle" Yami called through his mind, knowing Yugi wouldn't be able to hear him "Please, erase Yugi's memories. I can't have him torturing himself over it".

There was a short flash of bright light that filled the room but it disappeared in a few seconds. Yami looked down at the teen as he still sobbed a little and was clinging tightly to Yami for a few moments, but then he peeled himself away and blinked confused, he then looked up and realised he was holding onto Yami.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi questioned stutteringly as he looked around 'W-Why am I crying?'

'You were in a rush this morning you forgot to take the puzzle with you' Yami explained as he wiped Yugi's tears away 'And then some people were mean to you and I couldn't protect you, remember?'

Yugi stared at him and shook his head 'Not…really…'

'Well, perhaps it's for the best' Yami gave a small smile 'At least you won't have to cry over it'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yeah' He then blushed and let go, jumping back from Yami slightly 'S-Sorry' He gave a small giggle as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve 'I shouldn't be crying all over you. I shouldn't be crying at all. You know…sticks and stones thing…oh…I guess you wouldn't know about that…'

Yami watched as Yugi giggled quietly to himself and rubbed his red eyes, Yami smiled as he knew Yugi was back to his old self and he wouldn't have to deal with the memories that hurt him.

'Well, thanks Yami'.

Yami was broken out of his thoughts and turned to Yugi 'What for?'

'Well…for cheering me up when I was crying' Yugi smiled at the older one 'You really are the best Yami'.

Yami smiled and walked closer to Yugi, Yugi blushed slightly as Yami slipped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer into a hug. Yugi looked around to divert his embarrassment from the hug, but remained still nonetheless.

'Yugi…can you promise me something?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'S-Sure. What is it?'

'Promise not to leave me behind' Yami let his hands go up Yugi's back slightly and pulled him closer 'I missed you…'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Okay. I won't. I don't think it's ever possible now that I've learnt my lesson'.

'Good'.

Yugi smiled and slipped his arms back round Yami to hug him back, though he wasn't sure why Yami had asked him such a promise, he was happy to be held by Yami so didn't complain much.

* * *

Yugi came to his school the next day, the puzzle hanging round his neck again as he bounced into his classroom-happier than he could be. Joey looked up and quickly followed Yugi to his seat as he sat down.

'Hey Yug, are you feeling better?' Joey asked.

Yugi nodded and smiled 'Much better'.

'Are you sure? I mean…yesterday you said you wish you were dead'.

'I did?' Joey nodded and Yugi stared at his desk 'Wow…must've been pretty bad…'

'You don't remember?'

Yugi looked up and shook his head 'Not really…I think someone was bullying me…'

'That's all? Why didn't you say so?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and gave a shy smile 'I guess…I didn't want to worry you…sorry…'

Joey sighed and rubbed Yugi's head 'What a complicated friend I have!'

Yugi giggled and swatted his hand away; the teacher came in a few minutes so everyone took their seats and started with the lessons, Yugi was like the same, he didn't seem to remember at all what had happened which made Yami happy about that. That time would stay with him and him alone. He didn't want Yugi to get hurt by it again.

*****************************End of chapter 14****************************

Me: 'I forgot to say this but…one hundred reviews! Woo!'

Diao: 'And what does that say to you?'

Me: 'That…umm…'

Agil: 'It means people like your story Vann'.

Me: 'Yeah! That too!'

Diao: 'Vann, you're such a dummy'.

Me: 'A dummy that can get a hundred reviews!'

Diao: 'We get it!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. The lose

Agil: 'It's nice Vann is happy again, right Diao?'

Diao: 'Yeah…but…'

Me: 'There is a god! Thank you all mighty one! I shall be whatever religion you want me to be!'

Diao: 'It's made her more strange…'

Chapter 15-The lose

Yugi sat on his bed, humming lightly to himself as he looked down at his cards. He sat opposite dark magician girl again as they played another game of duel monsters, Yami sat in between them and watched their match. Yugi rubbed his eyes and quickly glanced at the clock on the desk, it was quickly coming up to eleven o'clock at night and it wouldn't be long before he would close his eyes and fall asleep sitting up.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Yami asked, noticing the teens tired eyes.

'Fine' Yugi mumbled as he put down some cards, then turning to Yami 'Are you sure you don't want a go Yami?'

'I'm fine' Yami replied with a smile 'I heard you and your grandfather talking about going out tomorrow'.

'Yep' Yugi smiled 'We're going to antique auction. Grandpa's friend is going so we're going to help, and Joey's coming for some reason…'

'Why would you say that?'

Yugi shrugged 'Joey doesn't seem the type to be interested in that type of stuff…but if he wants to come, then I won't stop him'.

'I see…then perhaps you should rest. It wouldn't be good if you were falling asleep tomorrow'.

'True…' Yugi groaned as Dark magician girl put down some more cards, he sighed and rubbed his eyes 'Alright, you win dark magician girl. I'm pretty tired, why don't you have a rest as well?'

Dark magician girl nodded and put down the cards before she shortly disappeared and her picture returned on the card. Yugi quickly shuffled his cards together before putting them back in the drawer, a small yawn escaped from Yugi's lips as he covered his mouth with his hand, he looked behind him as Yami pulled back the covers and gently guided the teen to his bed.

'Thanks Yami' Yugi mumbled as he curled up under his covers 'You're so nice…I would say you're like a big brother…but…no brother…is as kind…as you are…'

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair lightly 'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi hummed in response as he snuggled down into his pillow and gladly fell asleep peacefully. Yami watched for a few minutes to make sure Yugi was fine before disappearing completely and leaving the teen to sleep.

* * *

Yugi was running up a hill, cherry blossom petals floated down from the large tree at the top of the hill, though Yugi had no idea why he was running up the hill to the large tree he pushed himself to reach it. When he got to the top, he smiled broadly as Yami stood with his back turned at the tree, happiness washed through the teen.

'Yami!' Yugi called out and hurried over to him.

Yami turned and smiled when he saw Yugi running towards him, he held out his arms to the teen and managed to catch him as they hugged tightly, sharing their small embrace together and alone.

'Yugi. Yugi'.

Yugi sighed happily and turned his head to one side 'Yami…'

'Oh Yugi, wake up boy'.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes with a smile, only to be met with the wrinkled aged face of his grandfather.

'Ah!' Yugi sat up fast, then growled and rubbed his forehead 'Grandpa…don't do that!'

'Well if you wasn't so immersed in your dreams you wouldn't be so shocked' Yugi grumbled as a small blush came across his face, he pulled his covers over his head and muttered some more things under the covers 'What were you saying anyway? You were mumbling something in your sleep'.

'Leave me alone…' Yugi mumbled, feeling even more embarrassed.

'Well get up if you want to come, otherwise I'll leave without you'.

Yugi groaned and mumbled some things as he sat up in his bed 'I was having nice dreams as well…'

Yugi sighed and slid out of his bed, walking to his cupboard he quickly stripped out of his pyjamas and replaced them with some jeans and a shirt. He sighed as he pulled his head through the hole and patted his clothes down.

"Grandpa makes it look like we're going out for army training or something" Yugi thought dismally "I hope Rebecca isn't coming with us…with Joey there it'll be embarrassing!"

Yugi picked up all the items he needed-making sure to slip the millennium necklace over his head. He then hurried out of his room and managed to grab himself a small breakfast before his grandfather pulled him out of the game shop and they were meeting up with Joey and Arthur at the antiques auction.

'_So…people come here to buy items?' _Yami questioned through their mind link.

"Yep" Yugi replied as he listened to Joey as well.

'_Why might I ask?'_

"Oh well, there are items that look nice around the house you know. I think most of the time though people buy expensive things so they can show everyone else that they're posh and stuff…"

'_I see…is that why your grandfather is here today?'_

"No, no. Grandpa's here to help Mr. Hawkins to sell some things, he keeps a lot of stuff at his house, so he sells some of it. They sometimes buy, but only if it has some history behind it…that's all they do really…"

'_I see…'_

Yugi couldn't help but sigh, knowing how boring it must've sounded to Yami. After Solomon and Arthur were fine with their items, Yugi and Joey walked around the large building and continued chatting with each other while they looked around.

'Man, I hope there's something to eat around here' Joey commented as he patted his stomach.

Yugi giggled 'Is your stomach all you think about?' Yugi joked lightly.

'Yes' Joey retorted. He chuckled and then looked around 'No way!' Joey hurried over to a box that sat by a man as he picked up a comic and skimmed through it 'I haven't seen this for years!'

Yugi caught up with Joey's side and looked at the comic 'A rusty old comic? I thought you had taste Joey'.

'Ah shush' Joey pushed Yugi lightly 'I used to read this as a kid, I used to love it but my mum made me get rid of it'.

'You should buy it then Joey'.

'If you do' The man who owned them said, turning to Joey 'It costs thirteen thousand yen*'

'Thirteen!' Joey hummed in thought 'Can't you…lower it a little?'

'It's a collector's item now! I can't lower the price!'

Yugi rolled his eyes as Joey tried to lower the price of the items, Yugi looked behind the man to see a teen slightly older than they were; he sat on a box and was more interested in the floor then what was going on.

'Forget it then' Joey put the comic back and turned to Yugi 'Come on Yug, let's go'.

'Alright'.

The two teens were about to leave, but the man quickly grabbed Yugi's arm so he pulled back and held the puzzle in his hands.

'Oh my!' The man exclaimed then turning to Yugi 'Do you know what you have here boy?'

'No' Yugi replied as he rubbed his neck.

'Let me show you' He took out a notepad and pen before quickly scribbling down a figure, then holding it to the teen.

Joey gasped and turned to Yugi 'Yug, you know how much I love you'.

Yugi looked at the figure, a little surprised by the figure but shook his head 'No. I'm sorry'.

'Alright' The man tore the piece of paper off and scribbled another figure, Yugi looked behind him and noticed the teen also started at his necklace 'How about this?'

Joey gasped at the new figure 'You know how much I really love you Yug'.

Yugi looked at the new figure; it would be enough to live in a life of luxury but shook his head 'I can't. I'm sorry. I don't want money for it, it's priceless to me, it's very important'.

The man sighed 'I thought so. That is a genuine artefact you have their boy, a lot of people would give up a lot for it'.

Yugi smiled 'I know. But it means too much for me to give up' Yugi turned to Joey 'Come on Joey, let's go'.

Joey sighed as they walked away from the man 'I'm not sure whether to feel proud or upset'.

Yugi looked up at him confused 'What do you mean?'

'Well…do I feel proud about you holding onto a precious item? Or do I feel upset you gave up all that money?'

Yugi giggled and hugged Joey's arm 'Money isn't everything Joey. Besides, I think money makes people very mean and spoilt'.

'Mmm…it would still be nice though…'

* * *

After a while of not finding any food, Joey told Yugi to stay put while he went in search on his own. Yugi stood by the wall and played with his puzzle a little, waiting for Joey to return. He gave a small sigh as it took a while.

"Knowing him he'd probably buy as much food as he can and give me a little" Yugi joked with a small chuckle.

'Excuse me' Yugi looked up to see the teen from before 'I just couldn't help but notice your item'.

Yugi moved it to the side slightly 'Like I said, I'm not going to sell it'.

'I know, but come with me. I have something extremely important to tell you about it'.

The teen gestured Yugi to follow, though Yugi was a little sceptic about leaving and not telling Joey, but if he made it quick he could make it back in time before Joey returned. Yugi quickly caught up with the teen and talked to him as they walked away.

Joey returned to the spot some minutes later with his mouth full of food, he looked around for Yugi but was confused when he couldn't fine him, he figured Yugi had gone back to Solomon and Arthur so quickly returned to the elders, only to find Yugi wasn't with them.

'Hey gramps' Solomon and Arthur looked up as Joey approached 'Have you seen Yug?'

'Last time we saw him he was with you' Solomon replied 'You have lost him have you?'

'Not sure' Joey mumbled and looked around at the crowds, trying to spot the teen, it took only a few minutes before he spotted Yugi 'Yug!'

Yugi stumbled through the crowds and clung to his stomach, blood and bruises across his mouth. Joey quickly hurried to Yugi and caught him in his arms; Yugi laid in Joey's arms and whimpered in pain.

'Yug! What happened?' Joey asked as the elders caught up with him 'Talk to me'.

Yugi groaned 'That guy…he…he took…my puzzle…'

'What?' Joey looked down and noticed that the millennium puzzle was missing 'It's going to be alright Yug. We've got you now'.

Yugi shook his head 'No…I…I have to get…my puzzle back…'

'It's okay Yug, I've got that covered' He handed Yugi over to Solomon and Arthur before running off into the crowd.

'Joseph!' Solomon called out, but sighed when the blond disappeared into the crowds, he helped Yugi walk over to a chair and sit down on it 'Stay there Yugi, we'll help you'.

* * *

The man packed the empty boxes away into the back of his car, humming a small tune to himself before shutting the boot, unaware of Joey approaching.

'Oi!' The man turned around, only to get pushed into it by Joey 'You stole Yugi's puzzle! Give it back!'

'What the-? What the hell are you talking about kid?' The man questioned, shaken up by the aggressive behaviour.

'The small kid today!' Joey explained loudly that people looked to them 'The one with the priceless necklace you wanted to your greedy hands on! You stole it! Give it back!'

'I don't know what the hell you're talking about!' The man growled back 'I've been watching my stuff all day, had to sell it all! You think I had time to steal that?'

Joey glared at him before letting him go unwillingly 'Damnit. Then who did Yugi mean?'

The man brushed his clothing off 'Tch. Like a kid like you will know'.

Joey grabbed the man again and pinned him against the car 'And you know?'

'My nephew!' The man accused 'H-He only comes with me if he knows there's something worth valuable to steal. I don't know how he knows it, but he does'.

'Your nephew?' Joey repeated and then glared at the man 'Tell me where I can find him'.

* * *

Yugi was taking deep breaths as he drank some water to ease his stomach pains, Solomon and Arthur made sure to act fast if the teen showed any more pains, but he seemed to be alright for the time being. Yugi was more worried about Yami, he never even thought about asking if wishing spirits changed masters, or would he come straight back to Yugi? The teen didn't know, but he dreaded on the thought for losing Yami.

'Yug!' Yugi looked up as Joey ran back to him, panting slightly as he caught his breath back 'I-I know where your puzzle is'.

Yugi stood up quickly then, ignoring his pains 'Where?'

'One of the posh houses, 8 grace road-'

As soon as the address left Joey's lips Yugi took off into a run, Joey tried to stop him but the teen ducked his grip and was already out onto the street, his pain returning and splitting his stomach. But he had to keep running, he wasn't going to give up on Yami just yet, he had to save his love.

******************************End of chapter 15***************************

Diao: 'Is this going to be the bad guy that only shows up for one chapter so you don't bother naming him?'

Me: 'Pretty much. If you like, we can call him Drake'.

Agil: 'Why Drake?'

Me: 'First name that came to my head'.

Agil: 'I see'.

Diao: 'Crazy ass b*tch'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: *'Thirteen thousand yen is about one hundred pouds or one hundred and sixty dollars'.


	16. Broken treaty

Me: 'The corny endings are off the chart!'

Diao: 'If you hate them so much, why do you write them?'

Me: 'Because it's the only endings I know of…'

Chapter 16-Broken treaty

Yugi panted heavily as he came to the right address, his hand was glued to the wall so he was sure he wouldn't fall over, nausea was settling in his throat but Yugi was persistent to move otherwise he would lose Yami. He soon came to some gates and looked at the house number; it was eight like Joey said. He quickly pressed a buzzer but as soon as he did, the gates opened slowly so they screeched before they hit a stop and allowed Yugi to enter. Yugi looked in cautiously but hurried inside, he couldn't waste time on being scared, he had to find Yami.

He came to the front door and knocked on it while he caught his breath back, but then he realised it wasn't locked so let himself in. The entrance was paved in marble; there was two stairs that ran along the wall and lead to a small balcony for the upstairs, there were many statues that filled the empty spaces of the room. Yugi walked in and looked around; surprised that no one had come to greet him yet.

'Hello?' Yugi called out nervously.

'I'm surprised you can still walk' A familiar voice joked.

Yugi looked up and met gaze with the teen who stole his puzzle-which now sat around his neck with other necklaces.

'Please, give me back my puzzle!' Yugi pleaded.

The teen laughed and walked round to the stairs 'You're not even going to challenge me to a fight? Shame. Everyone else did. I would've thought that your wishing spirit would've been worth a fight'.

Yugi looked up confused 'Y-You know about wishing spirits?'

'I should do. I have five'.

'T-Then you don't need Yami. I-I want him back'.

The teen reached the bottom step and held the puzzle in his hands 'I'm a collector. And these wishing spirits are my next collection. Maybe when I grow bored of them I might let you have one, but until then, they're off limits' He looked up and down Yugi before sneering 'How could a wishing spirit end up in the hands of someone like you?'

'Yami said I was special!' Yugi defended 'And they're people too! You can't collect them like…things!'

He simply chuckled 'I think I can. And you must know, that only people with influence can hold something as powerful as a wishing spirit, which I obviously have and you don't' He then smirked and turned the puzzle around in his hands 'Yami, won't you come out?'

Yugi looked to the teen's side to see Yami appear by him. Yami looked up and spotted Yugi.

'Yugi' Yami said quietly.

'Took me a while to convert him' He continued as he played with the puzzle in his hand 'But it was worth it. There are only ten in the world, and I want all of them. Do you really think I'd be so stupid as to hand him over to you again?'

'Enough! I want Yami back! Now!'

'Why? So you can rape him again?'

Both of them froze then; Yugi for not understanding what he had meant and Yami for being betrayed by him.

'W-What do you mean?' Yugi questioned stutteringly 'I-I wouldn't do that sort of thing!'

'It didn't stop you before'.

'Don't!' Yami pleaded, but he held his hand up to Yami, so he had to remain quiet.

'I-I don't know what you're talking about…'

'No you wouldn't, Yami so heroically erased your memories to ease your suffering' The teen explained 'And please, before you say I'm lying I managed to pry out everything from Yami so I know everything you've done together'.

Yugi shook his head 'No. I would never hurt Yami!' Yugi then turned to Yami; his eyes showing worry 'D-Did I?'

'You were feeling petty and lonely, so you took advantage of your position over Yami and you used him. And because of your depressing emotions the next day because of what you did, Yami decided to erase your memory so you wouldn't have to feel regret for the rest of your life'.

Small tears ran down Yugi's face, though he still couldn't remember that time in his life, he was believing everything that the teen said. Yami also cried a little, though made sure to keep quiet as he faced the teen who chuckled quietly to himself.

'The truth hurts, doesn't it?' He smirked as he glanced at the demoralized teen before turning to Yami 'I guess that means you agree Yami is better off with me. Yami, get rid of this teen, we have work to do'.

He climbed the stairs before stopping halfway and turning back, seeing Yami standing in the same place.

'Yami. Do it now' He growled.

Yami then started to move, he walked over to the crying smaller teen. Yugi looked up when Yami stopped in front of him, expecting Yami to kick him out or something similar, but instead Yami pulled Yugi closer into a hug and whispered "It's going to be alright" into his ear. Yugi gave a small whimper and clung to Yami as he cried into his shoulder freely.

'Yami! What are you doing?'

Yami let go of Yugi, he turned and climbed up the stairs as well before reaching the other teen. He reached out and grabbed the puzzle before tearing it from his neck and breaking the rope in two, he then returned to Yugi before handing him the puzzle and picking the small crying teen in his arms.

'Are you stupid?' The other teen shouted after them as Yami walked to the door 'You'll lose everything! Everything!'

Yami ignored him, opening the doors Yami walked out of the house and to the grounds as he opened the gates and walked down the street with Yugi. Yugi was still crying but was glad to curl up in Yami's arms as he held the puzzle tightly in his hands.

'I-I'm sorry Yami…' Yugi whimpered in between his sobs 'I-I'm so…so…sorry…'

'It's fine Yugi' Yami reassured 'I'm here now. You don't have to apologise'.

Yugi only seemed to cry more, ever flowing tears running down his face and staining his clothes. He had Yami, but now he knew that he had hurt Yami, and that was something he couldn't forgive himself with. But for Yami, his only focus was getting Yugi back home, his chains had been broken.

*******************************End of chapter 16**************************

Diao: 'No way does that last line sound like a bondage hint'.

Me: 'Only you would think that you horny b***ard'.

Diao: 'Just saying'.

Me: 'Haha, yes I have made Yugi go depressive once more. Because I can, but now I wonder what can happen'.

Agil: 'Drake ruined everything!'

Me: 'Or has he?'

Diao: 'Has he?'

Me: 'Hell yes!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. Wish right now

Me: 'This is it. We can make or break this chapter!'

Diao: 'By that I guess you mean get more reviews or something?'

Me: 'Yes…reviews…of course…'

Chapter 17-Wish right now

Yami carried the crying teen through the town and back to the empty game shop. Yugi was still mumbling apologies to Yami as they walked, his mind still replaying the fact that he had previously once raped Yami in his mind. He looked up when the evening light hit his face, seeing that he was in his room again, and Yami was still holding tightly to him. Yami walked over to Yugi's bed, then sitting the small teen down on it, Yugi gave a small whimper to be out of Yami's strong arms and cried some more as he wiped his eyes.

'Sorry…please…forgive me…' Yugi pleaded as he cried 'I-I didn't…mean to hurt you…I-I'm sorry…'

'Yugi' Yami reached down and stroked Yugi's cheeks, wiping his tears away 'Please…don't be sad…'

'I-I can't help it…' Yugi whimpered as he cried 'I-I used you…I-I hurt…a-and…b-betrayed you…I-I'm so sorry…'

'Yugi, you don't have to be' Yami reached up to kiss Yugi on the forehead 'Please…stop crying…'

Yugi whimpered but nodded, trying his best not to cry anymore in front of Yami. Yami rubbed his thumbs across Yugi's cheeks, wiping away the small lose tears that ran down his cheeks.

'Yugi…tell me' Yami whispered.

Yugi stared up at him confused 'T-Tell you what?'

'How you feel about me'.

Yugi blushed to a pink colour as he stared up at Yami's crimson eyes before whispering 'I…I love you…'

'I know' Yami whispered back 'I love you too…'

Yugi blushed deeper as he realised Yami was leaning closer to give Yugi a kiss on his lips. Yugi whined and turned his head to the side.

'No' Yugi whined as he closed his eyes 'I can't…I don't deserve you! I've hurt you!'

Yami sighed but managed to make Yugi look back at him before kissing him on the lips. Yugi couldn't resist, feeling those soft lips on his own again he clung to Yami and kissed him back just as passionately as fresh tears ran down his face. When they broke the kiss Yugi opened his eyes but then gasped.

'Yami! Yami you're disappearing!' Yugi cried.

Yami lifted his hand to see that it was turning clearer by the second, his whole body was becoming see-through but he didn't seem surprised by it. Yami looked up at Yugi who was staring petrified.

'I broke the rules' Yami explained 'I let myself love you…and since I'm thousands of years old…I have to keep up with the times…'

'No. No Yami, please don't leave me! I wish you to stay!'

Yami gave smile 'I have to say…loving you was the best thing that's ever happened to me…' Yami started to fade that it was hard to make him out anymore 'I'll always be with you Yugi…I promise…'

'Don't leave!' Yugi lunged at Yami but he had disappeared by then and he hit the floor with a thud. He whimpered slightly as it hurt but then looked up and around his room; Yami had truly disappeared. In a desperate attempt, Yugi slipped the puzzle over his head and tried his best to try the mental connection he had with Yami, but there was no such luck.

Yugi wailed into more tears as he fell to his knees on the floor, clutching the puzzle tightly in his hands as tears poured over it.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as loud as he could, though he doubted anyone would hear him 'PLEASE! COME BACK!'

And with that Yugi gave another wail before burying his face in his arms on his bed, crying as heavily and as hard as he could for the love he lost.

*****************************End of chapter 17****************************

Me: 'I said it would be a make or break chapter!'

Diao: 'So you meant…making or breaking Yugi?'

Me: 'Yep'.

Diao: 'And you chose to break him?'

Agil: 'That's so cruel Vann!'

Me: 'Hey, this story is coming to an end; I have to have my last minutes of fun!'

Agil: 'But it's so sad!'

Diao: 'Don't worry Agil, no doubt the fans will get the pitchforks and torches out and threaten her and she'd have to rewrite it to please them'.

Me: 'Yeah, but they don't know where I live'.

Diao: 'I do'.

Me: 'You wouldn't dare!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	18. Return

Me: 'It's like season five all over again!'

Diao: '…But?'

Me: 'But it's season five if I wrote it! Mwhahaha! That's right! I'm taking over the Yu-Gi-Oh company!'

Diao: 'I doubt you will…'

Chapter 18-Return

Yugi was slumped over the counter the next day; he wasn't sure how he managed to stop himself from crying, but he presumed it was because he ran out of tears was the only reason. He was looking after the game shop for his grandfather who would be leaving soon; he leaned on the stool he sat on while he had his face buried in his arms, the puzzle dangling uselessly from his neck. He couldn't bear the thought of throwing the puzzle away after Yami left, even though it gave him more pain then it did.

Solomon came down the stairs and slipped his coat on, he turned to the depressed teen, giving a small frown as he still wasn't sure what was wrong with Yugi.

'Alright, I'm going now' Solomon explained 'I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you be okay on your own?'

Yugi gave a nod. Solomon sighed and stroked Yugi's hair before walking out of the game shop and shutting the door behind himself. Yugi gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes; loneliness. It seemed to be his new found friend.

The game shop door opened, and though Yugi didn't want to, he looked up to greet the person only to gape at the person at the door.

It was Yami, and he didn't look any different from the last time Yugi saw him. Dressed in a black tank top, chains and spiked bracelets were accessories to that, and some tight leather pants hugged his legs. His skin had tanned and he had grown some more muscles on his arms; but he still had his crimson eyes and his normal smile like before.

'I found it hard to find this place again' Yami spoke in his perfect voice again 'Without you guiding me, I couldn't find my way around your town'.

Streams of tears ran down Yugi's face as he stood up, making the stool fall over, then running over to Yami and with a wail wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and sobbed into his shoulder as Yami hugged him back and rubbed his back.

'Yami! I thought you had gone!' Yugi cried 'Don't ever leave me again! Promise?'

'Yes' Yami smiled and stroked his back 'But…you must know, my name is not Yami anymore'.

Yugi looked up at Yami with a teary-eyed confused look 'W-What?'

'My parents called me Atemu' Atemu smiled and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'But my memories are still the same'.

'Atem…u…' Yugi said shakily, rubbing his eyes 'Y-You have…parents?'

'Yes. I have a family' Atemu rubbed Yugi's cheeks so he brushed the tears away 'I suppose you'll be curious to know what I've done in the previous nineteen years of my life'.

'N-Nineteen?' Yugi nodded, though slightly confused on the situation 'Y-Yes…I-I think so'.

Atemu smiled 'Then I shall tell you, but first' Atemu held Yugi's face and leaned closer to share a small kiss with the teen. Yugi couldn't help but kiss back, not realising how quickly he missed Atemu's touch to his skin. The two broke the kiss shortly afterwards 'I've been waiting for a long time to kiss you again'.

Yugi managed to give a small smile, but buried himself in Atemu's embrace again as tears started running down his face again. Atemu kissed the top of Yugi's head before picking him up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs.

'I love you Yugi' Atemu whispered to the teen.

'I love you too' Yugi whispered back, making sure to cling tightly to Atemu so he wouldn't let go of him again.

* * *

Me: 'Don't you just love a good ending?'

Agil: 'Yes! It fills me with a warm fuzzy feeling'.

Me: 'Indeed it does. So, thank you all my readers for…well reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it!'

Diao: 'I'm sure the reviews will prove that'.

Me: 'Maybe…maybe not…'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
